Up Town Cherry Blossom
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: Ch 18. Sekali lagi mari putar kembali waktu, tepatnya ke beberapa jam sebelum semua permasalahan itu bermula.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or all its character.

Genre : Romance/hn, genre tuh apa aja sih? Bingung karena gak mudeng istilah-istilahnya. Pokoknya gitulah. Sasu/Saku.

oxoxoxoxo

**Chapter one: Exchanging**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah yang tak tergambarkan megahnya. Dia memandangi gerbang itu sejenak karena takjub dengan kemewahan sekolah yang akan menjadi sekolahnya.

Dari gerbang yang besar itu terlihat juga tatanan taman yang estetis dan halaman sekolah yang terawat sebelum menuju ke gedung sekolah yang tak kalah mengagumkannya dengan muka yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sedikit rasa iri hinggap dalam hatinya ketika ia tanpa sadar telah membandingkan sekolah elit itu dengan sekolah bututnya yang terletak di pinggir kota, yang sebenarnya ia bahkan malu untuk membandingkan keduanya walau hanya di dalam hati.

Tapi ia sudah tak perlu membandingkan hal itu lagi karena ia mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di sekolah mewah itu karena ia sudah membuktikan dirinya dengan segudang prestasi dalam bidang akademik dan sedikit di bidang non akademik.

Setelah memikirkan hal itu, ia kemudian memantapkan dirinya agar tidak minder untuk belajar di sekolah yang berbeda kelas dengan status sosialnya.

Sakura Haruno menapakkan kakinya ke Konoha Gakuen, sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan penasaran orang-orang berseragam elit di sekolah itu tentang dirinya, orang asing dengan seragam lusuh.

Tidak terlalu lusuh sih, tapi seragamnya hanya berupa rok terusan selutut dengan model sailor yang biasa dijumpai di toko baju biasa. Tentu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan seragam elit Konoha Gakuen yang tak terbayangkan harganya berapa.

Sekali lagi ia dihinggapi rasa minder akibat memikirkan perbedaan seragam mereka. Tapi kembali ia menetapkan hatinya untuk percaya bahwa seragam itu juga akan menjadi miliknya kalau nanti ia sudah melakukan registrasi. Kemudian ia dengan langkah mantap berjalan ke ruang Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

Sayang, langkahnya tak begitu mantap lagi ketika ia mulai mendapati dirinya kebingungan mencari ruang kepala sekolah di tempat yang luar biasa luas itu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang yang pertama ia temui setelah itu.

Kemudian ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang lewat di depannya.

"Sumimasen, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu" panggil Sakura pada anak yang refleknya cepat itu. Anak itu menoleh dan menghampiri Sakura dengan cepat dan tanggap, walaupun jalannya agak terhambat oleh kakinya sendiri karena ia terlalu aktif dalam bergerak.

"Iya tanyakan saja! Tapi siapa kamu? Kenapa ada disini?!" kata anak yang rambutnya seperti nanas itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, murid pertukaran pelajar yang datang hari ini. Aku mau menanyakan dimana ruang kepala sekolahnya"

"Begitu ya? Kalau aku Naruto Uzumaki! Ayo kutemani keruang Hokage!"

"Hokage? Apa itu?"

"Sebutan untuk kepala sekolah di sini!"

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih ya, Uzumaki-san"

"Ah, panggilan itu terlalu formal! Telingaku tidak biasa mendengarnya! Ganti saja dengan Naruto supaya kedengaran akrab!!"

"Iya, Naruto-san"

"Nggak usah pakai –san!"

"Kalau begitu Naruto-kun! Deal?"

"Deal!!" jawabnya bersemangat, "Ayo pergi, Sakura-chan!!"

**Di ruang Hokage**

"Registrasinya sudah selesai, sekarang kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kelasmu akan dimulai besok dan jadwalmu ada di map yang sudah kuberikan padamu. Naruto akan membantumu selama orientasi mu disini. Kami menerima kedatangan murid berprestasi sepertimu dengan senang" terang Hokage yang memiliki wajah yang similiar dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, hokage-sama" Sakura mohon diri dengan sedikit membungkuk hormat kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan Hokage karena Naruto telah menunggunya diluar.

"Bagaimana?!" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Semua sudah beres. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya apa, Sakura-chan?!"

"Hanya saja wajah Hokage benar-benar mirip denganmu. Aku jadi merasa bertemu dua Naruto-kun dalam satu hari"

"Banyak orang bilang begitu. Wajahku memang mirip dengan ayah"

"Eh? Namikaze-sama itu ayah Naruto-kun? Kenapa marga kalian tidak sama?" Sakura terkejut.

"Aku memakai marga ibuku supaya tidak ada yang bilang aku cuma mendompleng kehebatan ayah saja. Tapi akhirnya semua orang tahu karena kemiripan wajah kami" wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit kalut.

"Naruto-kun yang semangat ya! Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa sehebat ayahmu" Sakura menyemangati Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan!! Rasanya aku jadi sangat bersemangat!! Setelah ini aku akan mentraktirmu ramen terlezat disini!!" Naruto kembali ceria.

"Kau janji ya" Sakura ikut tersenyum kemudian mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah, karena Naruto masih ada kelas sesudah ini dan Sakura harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk hari pertamanya disekolah besok.

Dari jendela ruang OSIS di lantai dua, ada sepasang mata hitam yang menangkap figur gadis berambut pink yang berjalan keluar sekolah itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang gadis berpenampilan menggoda yang sengaja memilih untuk duduk menempel dengan laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Tidak" jawabnya datar. Ia saja tak menanggapi ada gadis seksi duduk disampingnya, apalagi seorang asing yang hanya dilihatnya sambil lalu. Kemudian ia memalingkan pandangannya dari jendela karena saat ia melirik lagi, figur berwarna pink itu sudah lenyap dari sana.

oxoxoxoxoxo

**AN: **

Gaya bahasa jadul dan kaku! Kritik yang pasti nggak pernah coba diperbaiki oleh authoress dalam menulis fic romens. Authoress emang ngotot dan kolot. Mohon di review dan terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and all its character.

oxoxoxoxo

**Chapter two: New Class**

Baju itu berupa kemeja tipis berwarna putih dan ada pita merah yang disilangkan pada bagian kerahnya. Kemudian dilengkapi dengan blazer berwarna merah maroon dan rok putih. Di kerah blazer itu terdapat dua buah strip berwarna hitam dan lambang sekolah konoha pada lengan blazer bagian kanan, sedangkan rok itu bermodel rimpel dengan panjang hingga lima cm diatas lutut dan berwarna putih polos.

Sakura Haruno menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang memakai seragam barunya yaitu seragam konoha gakuen, dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang di pipinya.

Kemudian dia memakai sepatu hitamnya yang sudah ia semir hingga mengkilat lalu ia berpamitan pada ibunya, satu-satunya keluarganya karena ayahnya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

"Okaa-san, aku pergi dulu" Sakura mencium tangan ibunya yang sedang bersusah payah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan -uhuk!" jawab ibunya seraya terbatuk-batuk.

Sakura tersenyum simpul kemudian meninggalkan rumah dengan hati pedih.

Sejak ayahnya tiada, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya karena ia tidak mempunyai saudara kandung dan mereka tinggal sangat jauh dari rumah kakek-nenek serta sanak saudaranya. Kemudian ibunya bekerja untuk menafkahi mereka. Akan tetapi beliau sering jatuh sakit akibat sakit jantung yang dideritanya, oleh karena itu Sakura selalu belajar keras agar tidak merepotkan ibunya dengan biaya sekolah yang mahal. Dan akhirnya ia mendapat beasiswa di Konoha gakuen.

Langkah cepat menuju ke sekolah barunya, sedikit membantunya menepis kepedihan yang baru saja hinggap di hatinya.

**Di Kelas 2-7**

"Aaah!! Dimana Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto mulai sebal menunggu gurunya yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Diamlah, dobe" tegur Sasuke yang aslinya juga bosan menunggu.

"Tidak bisa, temee!!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Si bodoh ini kan memang selalu berisik" kata siswa dengan gigi taring menonjol yang juga bosan.

"Enak saja kau Kiba!!"

"Dia benar kok" Shikamaru, siswa dengan kucir tinggi yang jauh lebih bosan dari mereka semua, membenarkan Kiba.

"Hei, hei! Anak-anak ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" kata Kakashi yang akhirnya datang.

"Aaa!! Sensei pasti tersesat lagi kan!! Dasar buta arah!!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak sopan. Aku sedang ada urusan tahu" bantah Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Aku mengurus sesuatu di Kantor Hokage karena ada siswi baru di kelas ini" terang Kakashi, "Masuklah" panggilnya pada siswi yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk masuk, kemudian dia masuk seperti perintah gurunya dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Aaah!! Sakura-chan" Naruto berseru dengan terkejut tapi senang. Melihat Naruto yang ternyata sekelas denganya, dia pun tersenyum.

**Sasuke PoV**

_Seorang gadis yang katanya murid baru itu masuk ke kelasku. Dia gadis dengan rambut pink yang aneh dan jarang dimiliki orang. Penampilannya terlihat sederhana, dia bahkan tidak memakai make up. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Tentu saja siapapun bisa tahu itu jika setiap hari selalu ada siswi yang berusaha mencium mereka._

_Itulah yang terjadi padaku. Sungguh._

_Aku memperhatikan wajahnya lagi. Hn, dia punya dahi lebar yang juga aneh._

_Tunggu! Aku tahu dia! Sepertinya dia adalah gadis yang kemarin kulihat dari jendela._

_Aku memicingkan mata padanya untuk membuat diriku yakin tepat saat ia tak sengaja dia melihat ke arahku. Kami bertemu mata. Dia punya bola mata hijau yang sama anehnya degan rambut dan dahinya._

_Dia mengernyitkan alis. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku._

"_Aaah!! Sakura-chan" si dobe temanku berteriak, membuat teligaku sakit. Sepertinya ia kenal dengannya karena gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis._

_Tunggu! Apa yang aku bilang barusan? Oke. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya._

**End of Sasuke PoV**

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku tinggal di Jalan Kunai. Mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

"Perkenalan diri yang bagus, Sakura" puji wali kelas mereka yang berambut perak, Kakashi Hatake. "Ada pertanyaan mengenai Sakura?" lanjut Kakashi dengan pertanyaan yang membuat sebagian besar murid laki-laki dikelas itu langsung ribut seperti pasar baru buka.

"Udah punya cowok belum?"

"Boleh aku main ke rumahmu?"

"Mau nggak jadian denganku?"

"Kalian ini. Tanyakan pertanyaan yang lebih sopan" tegur Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei aku akan menjawabnya"

"Yeaaah" seru para murid laki-laki.

"Aku, Haruno Sakura, belum pernah pacaran dan saat ini aku nggak ingin jadian dengan siapapun. Kalau kalian mau main ke rumahku, silahkan saja! Aku dengan senang hati menyambut kalian. Tapi kuingatkan kalau rumahku tidak sebagus milik kalian" Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaan iseng itu.

"Oke, kalian sudah puas bukan? Sekarang biarkanlah Sakura duduk dan kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Sakura, kau boleh duduk disebelah Sasuke" perintah Kakashi.

"Sasuke?"

"Si rambut ayam yang duduk berseberangan dengan si kepala nanas yang ada di depan siswi pirang dengan rambut panjang" tunjuk Kakashi.

"Ceh"

"Aku bukan kepala nanas!!" Naruto memprotes.

"Baik" Sakura menuruti perintah gurunya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Beberapa siswi terlihat berbisik sambil melihat Sakura dengan tatapan iri.

Sakura memberi senyum simpul pada teman sebangkunya.

"Mereka hanya bertanya karena iseng" kata Sasuke dingin tanpa melihat pda Sakura.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam karena terkejut oleh pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia dengan cepat menangkap maksud Sasuke kemudian menjawabnya,

"Kalau memang tidak mau, katakan dengan tegas sejak awal. Lebih baik begitu kan?"

Sasuke menanggapinya hanya dengan "Hn", membuat Sakura ragu apakah itu tanda kalau Sasuke setuju atau tidak. Sakura menaikkan bahu, kemudian mengambil buku dan memperhatikan pelajaran.

**AN:**

Ada yang tahu jarak usianya Itachi sama Sasuke itu berapa tahun?

Eniwei, authoress mau bikin fic judulnya Sasukes Birthday Eve. Ada yang punya usul ceritanya mau dibikin kayak apa?

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Review ditunggu lho!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Nggak ada yang berubah, masih tetap Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

Makasi buat orang-orang yang sudah berkenan membuang waktu dan tenaga yang berharga hanya untuk nge-review cerita nggak mutu ini di chapter satu dan dua kemaren. Inilah chapter tiga!

**Chapter three: Boy on the first rank**

Jam istirahat pertama, seperti biasa Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan murid laki-laki yang lainnya bermain bola di lapangan sekolah. Sedangkan Sakura masih berada di bangkunya ketika beberapa siswi mendatanginya dengan muka masam.

"Hei" tegur salah satu gadis dari kelompok yang mendatangi Sakura.

"Kalian butuh sesuatu dariku?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Tak usah sok! Kau jangan berani-berani ambil kesempatan ya!" kata si gadis dengan muka mengancam. Sakura tahu kalau mereka sedang tidak bercanda atau mengajaknya main. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, jadi ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ia memilih diam.

"Hei! Kau tuli ya?" kata gadis lainnya sambil menendang kaki meja Sakura membuat Sakura lebih terdiam lagi, "Ayo jawab!! Atau kau mau ku.."

"Kau mau apa dengan murid baru itu, hah?" seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di belakang Sakura berdiri dan menunjukkan sikap menantang.

"Apa urusanmu Yamanaka?"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, tolol! Aku ketua kelas di sini! Kalau kau berani macam-macam terhadap murid baru itu aku tidak segan membuat kalian di skors!!" ancam gadis yang mengaku ketua kelas itu tanpa nada takut sedikit pun.

"Bisa apa kau?!" tantang mereka.

"Kurasa komisi disiplin akan tertarik dengan artikelku mengenai tindak-tanduk busuk kalian selama ini. Mau kusebutkan satu persatu?!"

"Cih! Kau besar mulut!!" kata mereka tapi tak urung mereka pergi karena mereka tahu ancaman nya tidak pernah main-main.

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap Sakura setelah suasana mereda dan para gadis itu sudah meninggalkan kelas.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, mereka memang kadang keterlaluan. Lebih baik kau bersama denganku. Kenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino, kau boleh memanggilku Ino"

"Namaku.."

"Haruno Sakura, kan? Tadi kau sudah mengucapkannya di depan kelas"

"Wah, iya benar" jawab Sakura sedikit kikuk.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali! Padahal waktu perkenalan diri tadi kau benar-benar terlihat keren. Ayo sini, kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku" Ino mengajak Sakura ke tempat dua temannya berkumpul.

"Hei teman-teman, mulai hari ini Haruno Sakura akan bersama kita"

"Halo, panggil aku Sakura saja. Boleh aku tahu nama kalian?"

"T-tentu. A-Aku Hinata Hyuga. Panggil saja Hinata" kata gadis berambut depan yang lebih panjang dari rambut belakangnya dengan sedikit gagap.

"Aku Tenten. Aku sangat menyukai jawabanmu yang sangat bijak waktu perkenalan tadi, Sakura-chan" kata gadis yang rambutnya di cepol.

"Tuh, benar kan! Mereka juga berpikiran sama denganku" Ino menimpali dengan nada puas dan bangga.

"Terima kasih ya. Aku sangat tersanjung. Em.. sebenarnya, apa sih yang dibicarakan gadis-gadis tadi? Aku tidak paham maksud mereka" tanya Sakura membuat ketiga siswi berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Begini, ada sebuah klub yang didirikan oleh siswi-siswi yang ngefans dengan para cowok yang masuk ke dalam ranking cowok keren di sekolah ini. Mereka terkenal agak brutal jika ada cewek yang dekat dengan murid yang ada di ranking.." Ino menjelaskan

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Sakura masih sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan itu.

"Kau duduk tepat di sebelah cowok yang ada di urutan teratas dalam ranking itu, Sakura-chan" terang Tenten.

"Maksudmu Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura agak sedikit kaget.

"Bu-bukan Naruto-kun!!" Hinata dengan cepat membantah, "Dia hanya di urutan ke tujuh.." lanjut Hinata, yang sesaat kemudian wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke-san ya?" tebak Sakura, ketiga gadis lainnya mengangguk.

"Yang bisa berbicara dengan biasa dengan mereka hanya kami karena tidak ada yang berani macam-macam pada kami bertiga"

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Aku menguasai bela diri, dan Hinata punya back up. Kakaknya yaitu Hyuga Neji adalah senior kita yang sangat terkenal di klub bela diri, sedangkan Ino adalah pimpinan redaksi majalah sekolah. Tapi bukan berarti kami memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memonopoli mereka lho! Karena kami tidak berlebihan seperti yang dilakukan siswi-siswi lain jadi para cowok itu tidak risih berteman dengan kami" terang Tenten.

"Begitu ya?" Sakura mulai memahami. Namun ia segera teringat akan sikap sinis Sasuke kepadanya yang ia tunjukkan melalui tatapan panas waktu Sakura sedang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke-san..." kaliamt Sakura terhenti. Ia urung melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ternyata seseorang yang akan dia bicarakan sudah kembali ke kelas diikuti teman-teman yang lainnya. Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Sasuke melemparkan pandangan menusuk kepada Sakura dan berdecak, "Ceh"

_Gawat! Aku rasa dia mendengar ketika aku mau membicarakan dia. Aduh.. bagaimana ini!? Aku jadi tidak enak padanya! Tapi biar saja ah! Salah siapa sikapnya menyebalkan seperti itu padaku! Lagaknya seperti aku bakal naksir dia saja! Jangan ge-er dulu deh!! _

_Kubilangin ya Sasuke-san, aku tidak akan minta maaf karena kamu duluan yang bersikap tidak bersahabat padaku! Itu sudah jadi alasan yang cukup buatku untuk tidak berada dekat-dekat denganmu! Dasar menyebalkan!!_

**AN:**

Sebelum di apdet, best prend authoress selalu kasih review duluan. Dan reviewnya buat chapter kedua kemaren cuma berupa "Standar banget". Gitu deh (sighed).

Gimana enaknya? Lanjut apa nggak nih? Kayaknya ini emang cerita pas-pasan sih, yang bikin juga ngaku. Oleh karena itu authoress nggak bisa memprotes komentar sekejam apapun.

Menurut kalian gimana?? Mau dibikin berapa chapter??


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: hak cipta Naruto mahal, authoress nggak punya duit.

Hm, bahasa Indonesia baku itu merepotkan. Banyak terjadi perubahan spelling padahal sifatnya nggak terlalu significant dan juga nggak ada grammar yang pakem. Nilai bahasa Indonesia authoress aja kalah sama nilai bahasa Jepang dengan perbedaan yang mencolok (kenapa bisa begitu?!) Ya udahlah, daripada ngoceh nggak jelas di sini mending lanjut aja.

**Chapter Four : Confession and Declaration**

"Untuk mengejar ketinggalan dengan anggota ekskul yang lain, kau kuberi tugas untuk menghapalkan dua puluh lima nama-nama tumbuhan obat serta kegunaannya dalam waktu seminggu" kata pembimbing ekskul yang diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Hanya dua puluh lima?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Melihat ketidakpuasan Sakura, wanita itu menambahkan syaratnya,

"Bagaimana kalau lima puluh?"

"Seratus!" kata Sakura mantap, membuat pembimbingnya merasa sangat tertarik dan terkesan karena sudah jarang ada siswa yang semangat belajarnya seperti gadis itu.

"Baiklah, seratus nama tumbuhan obat dalam satu minggu! Kamis depan aku akan menguji materi yang sudah kau kuasai, jika kau tidak lulus maka kau tidak berhak mengikuti ekskul ini karena itu berarti kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh" jawab wanita berambut sebahu.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Shizune-san. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang anda ingin katakan, aku permisi dulu!"

"Silahkan" kemudian Sakurapun meninggalkan ruang guru.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tak terasa, seminggu berlalu sejak Sakura bersekolah di SMP Konoha. Karena masa orientasinya sudah cukup, kemudian diapun diwajibkan untuk memilih satu diantara kegiatan ekstra kulikuler yang ada sama seperti siswa yang lainnya.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti ekskul PMR yang dibimbing oleh Shizune-sensei. Lagipula dia sudah bercita-cita untuk menjadi dokter sejak lama, jadi dia sangat tertarik dengan ekskul itu.

Pelajaran sudah usai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan Sakura sekarang sudah berada di perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Perpustakaan itu sangat luas dan bukunya juga sangat banyak. Perpustakaan itu juga didesain dengan sangat indah supaya menimbulkan minat siswa untuk membaca.

Sakura cukup terkesima ketika pertama kali melihat timbunan buku disana, rasanya dia tidak ingin untuk keluar dari perpusatakaan untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin.

"Permisi, aku ingin membaca beberapa buku" kata Sakura kepada penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang mengecek kartu buku yang dipinjam murid-murid.

"Maaf, perpustakaan hari ini akan ditutup lebih awal. Sebaiknya kau mengambil buku yang kau mau dan bawalah pulang" kata penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Boleh dibawa pulang?!" Sakura terkejut senang.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi berikan dulu identitasmu dan buku-buku yang akan kau pinjam padaku. Aku harus memasukkan datanya ke komputer" terangnya.

"Baiklah!!" jawab Sakura girang. Kemudian ia melesat, secepat kilat menghilang dalam timbunan buku itu. Tak berapa lama iapun kembali dengan lima buah buku yang tebalnya mungkin mencapai seratus halaman perbukunya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada penjaga perpus untuk didata.

"Kau murid baru bukan? Bisa aku minta kartu pelajarmu?" pria setengah baya itu meminta kartu identitas Sakura. Sakurapun menurut dan memberikannya, kemudian pria itu dengan cepat mengetikkan idetitas Sakura ke dalam komputer.

"Darimana anda tahu aku murid baru?" tanya Sakura penasaran sementara penjaga perpus sedang mendata buku yang ia pinjam.

"Tentu aku tahu. Tidak ada anak berambut pink sepertimu disekolah ini!" jawabnya, "Ini sudah selesai" penjaga itu memberikan buku yang dipinjam Sakura.

"Boleh aku sering ke sini?"

"Tentu saja, anak manis! Aku akan senang sekali" tuturnya ramah.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu walau sebenarnya ia masih betah tinggal di sana.

Sakura berlari kecil sambil mendekap semua buku yang ia pinjam melewati taman belakang gedung perpustakaan, sebuah jalan pintas untuk menuju ke gedung dimana kelasnya berada karena jika ia mengambil jalan memutar itu akan sangat melelahkan.

Taman itu memukau namun sepi karena banyak murid yang sudah meninggalkan sekolah.

Tak sengaja Sakura melihat ada dua orang yang sedang akan memulai pembicaraan serius di sana. Ia refleks bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang jauhnya kira-kira tiga meter dari mereka.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau..." kata salah satu orang yang Sakura yakin itu pasti suara perempuan, "Aku.. sudah lama menyukaimu..." lanjutnya.

_Ya ampun! Ternyata ada cewek yang sedang membuat pernyataan!! Aduh bagaimana ini! Sudah terlanjur dan aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini!! _Batin Sakura panik.

"Lalu?" tanya si cowok yang suaranya terdengar tidak asing bagi Sakura.

_Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini? Suara siapa ya? Ayo ingat-ingat..!_

"Kau mau.. jadian denganku?" tanya si gadis.

"Tidak!" jawab cowok itu dengan ketus.

_Hmm.. siapa ya? Mungkin teman sekelas... _Sakura masih sibuk berpikir.

"Kenapa?" si gadis bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Karena kau menyebalkan!"

"KAU JAHAT SASUKE-KUN!!" gadis itu menangis dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

_Iya benar! Itu suara Sasuke-san!! _Tanpa sadar, Sakura menjatuhkan sebuah bukunya sehingga menghasilkan bunyi berdebam. **BRUK!!**

"Siapa itu?!" kata Sasuke terkejut, "Cepat keluar!!" perintahnya.

_Aduh! Ketahuan!! Mati aku!!_

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Keluarlah atau aku menghampirimu" kata Sasuke.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke mendekat, Sakura mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk keluar dari balik pohon.

"Ha-halo" sapa Sakura dengan wajah pucat.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Ti-tidak sedang apa-apa!!" jawabnya gugup.

"Menguping?"

"Aku bilang tidak!!" bantah Sakura.

"Pasti begitu!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang bukan!! Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin aku sedang menguping pembicaraan kalian!!" kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Mencari tahu mengenai aku, mungkin?"

"Memangnya ada urusan apa sehingga aku harus tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirimu, Sa-su-ke-SAN?!" Gadis itu naik pitam.

"Menyukaiku, mungkin?" kata Sasuke yang menurut Sakura sembarangan, membuatnya sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung kemarahannya.

"TIDAK!! TIDAK SAMA SEKALI KARENA AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!! PUAS?!" Sakura berteriak sekencangnya membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Bagus kalau begitu" jawab Sasuke setelah bebarapa saat, dan diapun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbakar emosi.

_GRR!! UCHIHA SASUKE!! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!! DAN AKU BERSUMPAH UNTUK MENGIRIMMU KE DASAR NERAKA!! AWAS KAU!!_

**AN:**

Udah mulai keliatan konfliknya blom? Authoress punya beberapa konsep buat cerita ini, tapi nggak tau mau pake yang mana. Masih bingung. Makanya, nggak usah buru-buru ya! Tunggu ilham dateng dulu! Well, thx for reading. Enjoy and Revieeew!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, ada baiknya authoress bales review dulu.

**miyu201** : terima kasih! Anda adalah reviewer pertama fic ini!!

**lil-ecchan** : tebakan soal judul memang sangat tepat. Jangan-jangan punya indera ketujuh ya? Hehe, ngaco.

**blackpapillon** : terima kasih atas nasehat yang sangat berguna, sensei! duduk bersimpuh. Iya, ralat. Kepala nanas itu Shikamaru, sedangkan Naruto harusnya kepala duren.

**karupin69 **: terima kasih. Sebenarnya chapter dua dan tiga dijadikan satu, tapi karena saya nggak kuat nulis fic lama-lama jadi dipenggal deh. Yang penting di apdet dulu.

**Dhieenn.Glocyanne **: terima kasih. Baca terus, dan jangan sampai bosan mereview.

**m4yuraa** : sakura memang hebat! pintar, baik hati(?), dan lemah lembut(??). terima kasih dan review terus!!

**Akina Takahashi** : nge-fave fic ini?! Itu tindakan yang berlebihan! Coba saudara ingat kembali apa yang telah membuat saudara khilaf! (Hehe, nggak ding! Terima kasih banyaaaak!! Aku akan mencoba mereview fic kamu kalau sempat!!)

**eye-of-blue **: fic ini memang agak panjang. Hal itu dilandasi oleh authoress yang ngiri kepada author lain yang mampu membuat lebih dari 20 chapter. Tapi tenang, 10 itu sudah masuk kategori sangat banyak buatku.

**Rin Kajuji** : tadinya mau diselipkan pairing lain. Tapi karena itu diluar kemampuanku, tidak jadi deh. Beneran deh, berkonsentrasi dengan lebih dari 1 pairing buatku sangat sulit.

**ochaemon** : kalau anda membaca fic ini sambil berdiri terbalik, sebenarnya tidak se-bravo itu.

**the water flatter** : ini bukan karya agung, krn ini adl karya saya. Hehe. Sebenarnya ini juga bukan murni karya saya, mengingat semua hal yang saya tulis sudah tersusun rapi dengan sendirinya dalam benak saya. Para karakter seperti berbicara sendiri dan saya tinggal mengetiknya. Begitulah.

**Chapter Five: Paying Attention**

Sakura berlari.

Dia tak peduli lagi pada orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung melihat ia yang terus berlari dengan mata yang basah karena airmata.

Dia terus menangis.

Walaupun sesekali ia menabrak satu dua orang yang ditemuinya sepanjang perjalanan, ia tak sempat bahkan hanya mengucapkan maaf. Yang ia pikirkan hanya sampai di rumah secepat mungkin dan menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan kesedihannya pada ibunya.

Dia bahkan tak memperhatikan jalan.

Yang ia lakukan hanya berlari sambil menangis dan mempercayai kemana kakinya, yang sudah berulang kali melewati jalanan itu, akan pergi membawanya menuju rumah.

"Ibuu..." Sakura menghambur pada ibunya yang sedang memasak makan siang untuk mereka. Sakura menangis semakin kencang ketika ia sudah berada dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya ibunya yang kebingungan.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak berniat dan tak sengaja melakukannya, ia tahu itu. Sebagian mungkin karena kesalahannya juga. Tapi yang membuatnya marah adalah laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mau mengucapkan maaf padanya.

Siang itu Sakura menjatuhkan pulpen pink kesayangannya saat membereskan barang-barangnya karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Pulpen itu adalah hadiah terakhir dari almarhum ayahnya, jadi ia sangat menyayangi benda itu.

Tapi Sasuke telah membuat pulpen itu menjadi dua bagian. Sasuke memang tak berniat dan tak sengaja melakukannya, tapi ia sudah terlanjur menginjaknya dan mematahkan pulpen tersebut.

Sakura memang sedih karena pulpen itu sudah rusak. Namun, yang membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya adalah karena Sasuke mengatakan,

"Berapa harga pulpen ini? Aku akan menggantinya"

Bagaimana ia bisa seyakin itu!! Itu adalah benda berharga yang ia dapat dari ayahnya! Tak ada benda lain yang bisa menggantikannya di dunia ini! Walau seandainya ada pulpen lain yang sama persis sekalipun, tetap saja nilai kedua benda itu berbeda.

Yang ia harapkan adalah pemuda itu mengucapkan maaf padanya. Itu adalah sebuah tanda kalau dia juga menghargai benda itu dan turut bersalah telah merusakkannya, walau benda itu sama sekali tak memiliki arti khusus untuknya.

Tapi tidak. Pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan maaf dan malah mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan meremehkan nilai benda tersebut. Itulah yang memancing emosi Sakura naik dan ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menampar wajah pemuda itu.

**PLAK!**

"Hei!" Sasuke berseru.

"Sombong sekali kau!!" tanpa terasa, airmata sudah berjatuhan di pipi Sakura. Dan ia mengambil tasnya, kemudian berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dalam keheningan.

**oxoxoxoxo**

"Jadi kau menangis karena itu?" tanya ibu Sakura sambil mengusap kepala putrinya yang masih sesengukan.

"Kenapa semua orang kaya begitu sombong dan menyebalkan, ibu?"

"Sayang, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Mungkin saja cara mereka dibesarkan berbeda dengan cara ibu dan ayah membesarkanmu. Setiap keluarga mempunyai cara yang berbeda, jadi kau tidak boleh menghakimi mereka sebelum kau tahu mengapa mereka berbuat demikian" jawab ibunya bijak.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Jadi cerialah! Ayah akan selalu bersama kita dalam kenangan, walau semua benda pemberiannya sudah lapuk sekalipun"

Kemudian Sakura membenamkan diri dalam rengkuhan ibunya.

**oxoxoxoxo**

"Hei otouto-chan, tadi ibu telepon. Katanya kita disuruh membeli makan malam karena ibu dan ayah tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Itachi Uchiha pada Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa saja boleh" jawab Sasuke.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" Itachi menyadari pipi sebelah kiri adiknya yang merah.

"Tidak. Tadi ada nyamuk yang keras kepala. Karena aku terlalu meremehkannya, aku jadi menampar pipiku sendiri"

"Oh" kata Itachi, kemudian ia berbalik.

"Aniki-chan, tunggu!" Sasuke menghentikan kakaknya yang beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hn?"

"Apa... yang harus kuperbuat... dengan nyamuk itu?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa nyamuk itu benar-benar mengganggumu?"

"Ya. Sangat. Lalu bagaimana?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku belum pernah menemui nyamuk yang begitu mengganggu. Coba saja amati gerak-geriknya dulu, setelah itu baru kau putuskan kau mau melakukan apa" jawabnya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang membenamkan diri dalam pikirannya yang masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan kakaknya tentang nyamuk barusan.

_Coba saja amati gerak-geriknya dulu, setelah itu baru kau putuskan kau mau melakukan apa.._

"...Haruno... Sakura..."

**AN:**

Chapter lima nih prens! Judulnya agak nggak nyambung sih. Biasalah, aku kan nggak pintar bikin judul. Jangan lupa review ya!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Perhatian: anggap saja uang yang di bawa Sakura adalah uang lembaran seribu rupiah untuk kenyamanan pembaca dalam berimajinasi.

**Chapter Six: Strange**

**Sakura PoV**

Huh! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali!

Coba lihat gayanya yang sok itu! Tiap kali aku melihat wajahnya rasanya aku ingin menendangnya saja. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa cewek-cewek sangat mengidolakan dia. Aah! Aku menyesal tempo lalu aku cuma menamparnya, seharusnya aku tonjok saja hidungnya itu!

Bagian mana yang bagus darinya coba? Alisnya tajam dan tebal, matanya besar, hidungnya mancung, badannya tinggi dan bidang, nilainya tidak berbeda jauh dariku... un, oke, itu tadi bagian yang SEDIKIT bagus... tapi tetap saja dia itu menyebalkan sekali! Pandangannya menusuk, kata-katanya pedas, sikapnya jelek, mana sok kecakepan lagi!! Pokoknya menyebalkan sekali! Kalau saja ibu melihat dia pasti ibu tidak akan menyuruhku toleran padanya!

Lihat dia sekarang! Dia sedang duduk di depang kantin bersama teman-teman yang lain. Aku lihat dari tadi dia diam saja. Huh! Seharusnya dia sangat bersyukur masih ada yang mau berteman dengan dia. Kalau aku sih ogah! Lagipula aku masih ingat untuk mengirim dia ke dasar neraka, kok!

Aku punya akal! Aku akan membodoh-bodohi dia di depan semua orang dan membuatnya dongkol setengah mati!!

Kurogoh sakuku dan kukeluarkan selembar uangku. Dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah mendapati diriku memanggil namanya,

"Hei, Uchiha" sejak dia mematahkan pulpenku tempo lalu, aku mengganti nama paggilanku padanya. Sudi amat aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –san!

"Hn?" jawabnya bertanya. Cukup singkat, padat, dan Tidak Sopan!

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" kuberikan uang yang kupegang kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Coba perhatikan uang itu! Tidakkah kau lihat ada anak kecil yang naik sepeda di sana?" tanyaku. Dia melihat gambar yang ada pada lembaran uang itu, teman-teman yang lain juga ikut memperhatikan.

"Tidak ada" katanya.

"Kau yakin sudah mencarinya dengan benar? Atau jangan-jangan matamu sudah rabun?" sindirku. Dia tampak bingung sekali dan meneliti lembaran uang itu lagi.

"Aku tidak melihatnya" katanya lagi.

"Yah! Kau sih tidak memperhatikannya baik-baik. Anak kecil tadi sudah keburu belok! Sudah tidak kelihatan lagi dari sini!" jawabku puas. Kena kau! Hahahaha! Tentu saja di gambar itu tidak ada anak kecil yang naik sepeda, dasar bodoh! Lihat! Teman-teman yang lain menertawaimu!

Tunggu! Sedang apa kau?! Kenapa kau malah ...tertawa?! Bohong! Tidak mungkin si gunung es Uchiha bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu! Kau pasti sedang menipuku kan, Uchiha? Kau sedang berpura-pura tertawa, kan?!

"Hahahahahaha!! Haruno, kau ini ada-ada saja, hahahaha!!" Ya ampun, dia masih saja tertawa! Kulihat Naruto-kun menghampirinya dan bertanya ada apa dengannya. Uchiha Sasuke kemudian memberikan uangku pada Naruto dan mengulangi apa yang kulakukan padanya tadi. Lalu dia tertawa lagi sebab Naruto-kun menjerit protes karena tertipu. Saat itu juga, aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat dan aku pergi dari tempat itu.

Kenapa dia justru tertawa sih?! Sial!

Kemudian aku menghampiri Ino-chan yang melihatku dengan agak bingung ketika aku datang.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah begitu!" katanya.

"Hah?! Ti-tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Cuma agak kepanasan, haha" bantahku gugup.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Sungguh" jawabku.

Hu-uh! Kenapa sih aku ini! Padahal tidak kenapa-napa juga! _Apa aku seaneh itu?!_

**End of Sakura PoV**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hei, aniki-chan! Lihat uang ini! Apa kau melihat ada anak kecil bersepeda di sana?" di rumah, Sasuke mencoba mengerjai kakaknya seperti Sakura mengerjainya tadi.

"Tidak ada" kata Itachi.

"Kau terlalu lambat! Anak kecil tadi keburu belok, hahaha"

"Sasuke, darimana kau mendapat lelucon itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hah? Aku membuatnya sendiri kok"

"Kau tidak mungkin membuatnya sendiri"

"Oke, aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang. Leluconnya aneh ya?"

"Bukan. Leluconnya bagus. Hanya saja kau yang aneh!" Kemudian Itachi berlalu.

_Apa aku mulai aneh?_ Kata Sasuke pada dirinya.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Iya!! Sasuke aneh! Authoress juga aneh!! Eniwei, lelucon aneh ini bukan punya authoress, cuma authoress pernah dikerjain pake lelucon ini sama seseorang yang juga aneh. Dan akhirnya chapter inipun jadi ikutan aneh.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi.

Hai!! Maaph ya! Authoress sudah vacum dari dunia per-fanfic-kan sementara, maklumlah orang (sok) sibuk! Makasih buat yang udah ngereview **Hey, Sasuke**. Fic itu sangat penting. Kalo nggak berkat fic itu aku bakal lupa sama ultahku sendiri, hehe.

Eniwei, sori juga kalo chapter 6 kemaren terkesan sangat OOC dan nggak mutu. Yah, pikiranku lagi seruwet benang kusut. Tapi kalo seandainya semua keluarga Uchiha masih komplit-plit-plit, rasanya Sasuke nggak bakal jadi anak muram, kan?

Mengenai chapter yang kependekan, harusnya memang ada beberapa ch yang jadi satu. Tapi begitulah. Mungkin fic ini bakal mencapai belasan chapter karena banyak chapter yang dipenggal-penggal. Maafkan aku!!

O ya, dulu ada yang minta fs, ini kukasih alamat URL nya! /tsukiakari

**Chapter Seven : Invitation**

"Sakura-chan, kau mau ikut kan?" kata Ino pada Sakura saat mereka berempat sedang makan siang dibawah pohon rindang favorit mereka saat jam makan siang.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Beli baju dan kado untuk pesta ulang tahun. Nanti sore kami mau ke mall" jawab Ino sambil melahap sandwich yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Tidak ah, aku tidak punya uang" Sakura menolak.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan! Tidak asyik kalau kau tidak ikut! Hitung-hitung jalan-jalan pertama kita sejak kau masuk ke sekolah ini" bujuk Tenten.

"I-iya Sakura-chan, ayo ikut" Hinata

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya uang, aku tidak bohong! Memang pesta ulang tahun siapa sampai sepenting itu?"

"Hei" Sasuke berjalan santai menghampiri mereka berempat sambil menggenggam beberapa pucuk kartu di tangan kanannya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun" sapa Ino pada pemuda itu. Hinata dan Tenten tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Ini" Sasuke membagikan kartu-kartu yang ia bawa pada Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Sakura melihat sekilas tulisan yang tertera pada kartu itu. Walaupun hanya sepintas pandang, tapi Sakura cukup yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah undangan. Dan tak sampai sepuluh detik untuk dia dapat sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan akan mengadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke si menyebalkan nomor satu. Ditambah lagi ketiga temannya berharap Sakura juga akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun orang menyebalkan itu.

"Hei" Sasuke kemudian memberikan sepucuk kartu undangan yang berwarna merah itu pada Sakura. Undangan itu bertulis dengan tinta putih dengan desain yang kreatif dan elit, dan pasti akan membuat siapapun kagum termasuk Sakura. Hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah terdiam lama memandangi kartu undangan itu tanpa memberikan respon apapun.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti tidak mau datang kan?" kata Sasuke, membuat Sakura terhenyak dari pikirannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke dengan mata terpicing.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Karena aku bilang begitu" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau sangat salah!!" Sakura selalu terpancing emosinya saat melihat sikap Sasuke yang ia anggap terlalu penuh percaya diri dan sangat sok. Oleh karena itu, Sakura selalu diam di kelas dan menghindari semua interikasi dengan orang menyebalkan yang bernama Uchiha itu. Tapi tetap saja kadang ia suka lepas kontrol, dan jika saat itu tiba Ino, Tenten dan Hinata akan kalang kabut menenangkannya.

"Oh ya? Jadi kau akan datang?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ya! Aku pasti akan datang!" jawab Sakura lantang.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" kemudian Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah lapangan tempat dimana teman-temannya sedang bermain sepak bola.

"Sampai jumpa, Uchiha!!" seru Sakura sesaat sebelum Sasuke terus menjauh dari mereka. Setelah suasana panas sudah agak mereda, Ino pun mulai buka suara,

"Jadi?" tanyanya, disertai pandangan kedua orang lainnya yang penuh harap.

"Yah aku ikut kalian. Tapi aku harus pulang dulu"

"Yeeeii!!"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Sakura terus memandangi uang tabungannya yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa, di dalam kamarnya yang dominan berwarna pink. Setengah jam lagi ia janji bertemu dengan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata di mall tapi sampai detik ini ia belum tahu ia akan belanja dengan uang darimana.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya ibunya. Sebenarnya ia tak sampai hati untuk meminta uang dari ibunya karena ia tahu kondisi ekonomi keluarganya yang serba pas-pasan karena ibunya hanya membuka cattering untuk biaya hidup mereka selama ini. Tapi kepada siapa lagi ia harus cerita? Lagipula ia kan hanya anak SMP biasa yang juga ingin jalan-jalan dan shopping di mall bersama teman walau tidak sering-sering.

"Um, besok ada... pesta ulang tahun si Uchiha yang menyebalkan.. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau datang lho bu! Tapi..." Haruno Satsuki terkikik melihat tingkah putrinya yang ia tahu sangat berhati-hati dalam menjelaskan. Sebagai ibu, ia sudah tentu paham apa yang putrinya ingin katakan. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Sakura untuk beberapa saat dan kembali lagi ke kamar putri semata wayangnya.

"Belilah baju baru dan sebuah kado untuk Uchiha itu" kata Satsuki pada putrinya sambil menyerahkan uang pada Sakura. Melihat jumlah yang cukup banyak itu, Sakura sangat terkejut,

"Darimana uang ini, ibu?" tanyanya. Melihat kecurigaan putrinya, Satsuki mau tidak mau harus memberi kejelasan supaya putrinya tidak merasa tidak enak dalam membelanjakan uang itu.

"Sebenarnya ibu dan ayah sudah lama menabung untuk biaya sekolahmu sedikit demi sedikit bahkan sejak kau belum lahir. Tapi setelah sekolah kau malah dapat beasiswa, jadi uang yang kami persiapkan jadi tidak berguna deh!" terangnya.

"Tapi, apa tidak masalah kalau kugunakan hanya untuk belanja?"

"Justru ibu ingin kau membelanjakannya agar usaha kami sejak dulu tidak sia-sia. Nah, sekarang berangkatlah!"

"Terima kasih ibu!" Sakura memeluk ibunya yang penuh pengertian.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Kau mau coba yang ini, Sakura-chan?" Tenten mengambil sebuah baju terusan berwarna biru. Sakura melihat ke arah baju yang dipilih Tenten. Setelah memandanginya beberapa detik, ia menggeleng.

"Seleramu benar-benar rewel, ya!" komentar Ino.

"Tapi kalian juga puas, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan yakin.

"Sangat!!" kata ketiganya.

Diluar dugaan, Sakura memiliki selera fashion yang bagus. Ia pintar memilih baju mana yang cocok dengan seseorang. Baju yang direkomendasikan Sakura untuk Ino, Tenten dan Hinata juga langsung mereka setujui untuk dibeli tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Sakura memilih gaun turtleneck tanpa lengan berwarna kuning gading dengan kerut-kerut yang melingkar di bagian pinggang, untuk Ino. Kemudian rok bawahan bermodel rimpel yang panjangnya dua puluh senti di bawah lutut dengan warna magenta.

Lalu untuk Tenten, Sakura memilih Chinese-top warna pink dengan corak oriental warna merah yang simpel dan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil berderet yang berwarna emas. Dipadukan dengan celana panjang warna hijau lumut polos dengan sedikit belahan di bagian sampingnya.

Dan untuk Hinata, sebuah gaun terusan berwarna ungu pastel. Model V-neck nya mirip dengan Yukata tapi dengan lengan hanya sampai siku dan rok model balon selutut. Gaun bermotif bunga nadesiko warna putih itu juga punya sebuah obi besar yang berwarna merah jambu dan membentuk pita kupu-kupu di bagian punggung.

Tapi saat ini, Sakura justru sedang dibuat bingung oleh seleranya sendiri. Dilihatnya dari tadi tidak ada baju yang diinginkannya untuk dibeli. Memilih untuk orang lain jauh lebih mudah daripada memilih untuk diri sendiri, lagipula ia hampir tidak pernah membeli baju pesta yang memang dikhusukan untuknya.

Sakura nyaris menyerah ketika ditemukannya sebuah baju yang menarik perhatiannya,

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" ia meminta pendapat yang lain.

"Bagus sekali" puji Hinata.

"Pilihan yang tepat" kata Ino.

"Ambil saja yang itu" usul Tenten.

"Baiklah" Sakura segera menyerahkan baju itu pada petugas toko dengan hati puas. Dia sudah menemukan yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Sekarang ia hanya perlu berkutat lagi tentang hal apa yang harus ia berikan sebagai sebuah kado untuk si Uchiha idiot yang menyebalkan itu.

Di sisi lain ada seseorang yang juga sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya yang terisi tentang gadis aneh yang entah mengapa sangat menarik perhatiannya.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:**

Sebenernya ch ini belom selesai, tapi setelah ini ada Sasuke Pov dan bikinnya agak susah jadi ch 7 dipenggal juga! Tunggu yang sabar ya!

Gimana tentang baju yang dipakai mereka bertiga? Authoress emang nggak pinter soal fashion dan suka warna yang campur aduk. Kalau mix n match-nya jelek, tolong anggap saja kalau baju mereka bagus ya. **Penting:** **Ada yang punya ide buat bajunya Sakura?**


	8. Chapter 8

Dislaimer : I dont own Naruto

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto.

**Chapter Eight : Unknown Feeling**

**Manshion Uchiha**

_Gadis itu aneh_..

Entah mengapa itulah kesan pertama Sasuke pada gadis itu. Sejak dilihatnya gadis itu dari jendela ruang OSIS dan ketika gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas, imejnya untuk gadis itu adalah aneh. Bahkan ia juga tidak tahu asal muasal mengapa dirinya selalu berpikir demikian.

Sasuke yang sedang berbaring terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan berusaha mengingat semuanya dari awal, dari pertemuan mereka yang pertama.

Seingatnya, pertama kali menatap wajah gadis itu dia memang sudah merasa aneh. Mungkin karena rambut pinknya yang mencolok atau dahinya yang lumayan lebar maka ia merasa demikian. Tapi kesan itu beralih menjadi menyebalkan sejak gadis itu hendak membicarakan tentang Sasuke di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Sasuke sempat bertaruh kalau gadis itu akan menjadi salah satu dari fans bodohnya. Sejak saat itu ia bersikap sinis.

Dan ternyata dugaan itu salah besar!

Beberapa hari kemudian gadis itu malah berteriak dengan lantang kalau dia membenci Sasuke. Sejujurnya, hal itu cukup membuatnya terkejut karena dari ribuan siswi yang ada di sekolahnya tak pernah ada yang berbuat demikian sebelum ini. Tapi entah mengapa ia jadi sedikit senang. Baru pertama kali ini ada gadis yang seaneh itu.

_Lagi-lagi aneh.._

Tentu saja Sasuke tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak berpikir begitu. Bagaimana tidak? Sehari lalu gadis itu terlihat menyebalkan, di hari lain dia terang-terangan dan dengan berani menyatakan benci pada seseorang, tapi beberapa hari kemudian dia menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena sebatang pulpen. Yang patah. Atau tepatnya sebatang pulpen yang benar-benar tak sengaja dipatahkan oleh Sasuke.

Yah, dia memang masih berhutang sebuah maaf pada gadis itu. Mungkin saja benda remeh begitu sangat berarti buatnya dan setelah dipikir ulang, sikap Sasuke waktu itu memang sangat keterlaluan. Sasuke juga mengakui hal itu.

Oke. Masalah pulpen itu bisa dibahas nanti, setelah ia selesai mengingat-ingat apa yang menyebabkan ia selalu merasa kalau gadis itu aneh karena ia menemukan satu lagi keanehan gadis itu.

Dia juga sudah membuat Sasuke menjadi aneh!

Seperti telah melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya menangis hebat, gadis itu malah melemparkan sebuah lelucon, yang diakuinya, sempat membuat Sasuke tidak menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya. Dirinya yang tenang bagai gunung es lenyap hanya karena sebuah guyonan selembar uang yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya.

_Aneh, bukan?_

Ya, gadis itu aneh! Sangat aneh! Semua hal yang ada pada gadis itu sangat aneh!

Suaranya yang lantang saat meneriakkan benci..

Sikapnya yang kadang kekanakan, kadang sangat lucu..

Sifatnya yang tidak mau kalah dan tindakannya tidak terduga..

Rambutnya yang mencolok, yang membuat Sasuke selalu bisa menemukan sosok gadis itu dengan cepat walaupun gadis itu berada sangat jauh darinya.

_Tapi.._

_Aneh.._

Sasuke tidak membenci semua hal tentang gadis itu walaupun sikap mereka satu sama lain tidak bersahabat. Atau bisa dikatakan mereka selalu bertengkar kapanpun mereka punya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Namun, anehnya ia justru menikmati tiap-tiap detik dan tiap-tiap momen yang ia habiskan untuk bertengkar dengan gadis itu serta reaksi apapun yang gadis itu berikan padanya saat mereka terlibat cekcok.

Menurut Sasuke, semua itu sangat menarik. Gadis itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Itulah pendapat yang Sasuke simpulkan tentang gadis itu.

_Bagaimana pendapatnya tentang Sasuke?_

Seperti kilat yang menyambar, pertanyaan itu dengan cepat mengisi penuh pikiran Sasuke. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak sangat cepat saat memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Entah mengapa semakin ia berpikir, semakin ia ingin mencari tahu tentang jawabannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, pertanyaan itu sangat menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya hingga rasanya ia tak akan bisa tidur malam ini sebelum mengetahui jawabannya.

_Apakah dia tidak menyukai Sasuke?_

_Apakah semua sikapnya memang berasal dari lubuk hatinya?_

_Apakah dia benar-benar MEMBENCI Sasuke?_

Semua pikiran itu terasa berkecamuk. Tak hanya di dalam pikirannya, tetapi juga hatinya merasa demikian. Bagaimana kalau seandainya jawabannya adalah benar? Kemudian apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan?

_Tapi tunggu!_

Mengapa ia sangat ingin mengetahui pendapat gadis itu tentang dirinya? Mengapa dia sangat peduli tentang pendapat gadis itu? Mengapa dia kebingungan jika gadis itu memang benar membencinya? Mengapa pendapat gadis itu bisa memunculkan sederet pertanyaan besar lain dalam hati Sasuke? Mengapa rasa ingin tahunya pada gadis itu sangat besar? Mengapa ia tak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan pendapat gadis itu?

_Mengapa jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang saat memikirkan gadis itu_...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terhenyak dari lamunannya. Jantungnya terus berpacu ketika ia sadar ia sudah sampai pada suatu pertanyaan lainnya, yang sepertinya merupakan semua akar dari permasalahan yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Suka...?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:**

Aku tahu ini sama sekali nggak bagus. Tapi itulah yang kadang terjadi kalau kita sedang mentok. Rasanya sesudah ini aku nggak ingin membuat fic romance lagi (kayaknya aku nggak terlalu berbakat dalam genre itu.. huhuhu..) Maafkan aku yang kurang becus, tapi chapter ini sudah diusahakan semaksimal mungkin. Jadi, makasih buat yang udah repot-repot mau membaca dan mereview fic nggak mutu ini.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi.

Author tau kalau ultah Sasu udah kelewat lama banget. Bukannya lupa, tapi emang belom selesai. Eniwei, buat semua reviewer **Hey, Sasuke** makasih banyak! Kalo nggak ada kalian, nggak akan ada yang ngucapin hepi bday untuk orang nggak penting ini (selain orang terdekatku).

Juga buat seluruh reviewer fic ini, ch 9 tak akan ditulis tanpa dukungan kalian! Makasiih!!

**Chapter nine: July 23rd**

Gaun yang berwarna merah itu sudah melekat ketat pada tubuhnya. Gaun itu tidak memiliki lengan atau kerah, panjangnya diatas lutut, serta bergelombang pada ujung bawahnya. Gaun itu memang ketat tapi ia leluasa untuk bergerak, dan potongan gaun itu benar-benar sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mengenakan rompi mini warna merah muda berbahan lembut. Lalu ia memasang bros bunga sakura pada bagian dada sebelah kanan rompi tersebut. Tidak terlalu dewasa tapi manis.

Setelah itu ia mengikat rambutnya ke atas dengan ikat rambut bermodel ceri dan memakai anting kecil dengan model serupa. Lalu ia memoleskan bedak pada wajahnya dan lipgloss rasa strawberry ke bibirnya yang mungil. Setelah ia memakai sepatu boots berwarna hitam, ia berjalan menuju cermin untuk memastikan sekali lagi bahwa semuanya sudah sempurna.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik dalam cermin yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah siap untuk pergi ke pesta.

"Sakura, ada yang mencarimu!" panggil Satsuki pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Iya bu!" jawab Sakura, "Itu pasti teman-teman" lanjutnya berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengambil tasnya yang berisi kado untuk Sasuke lalu menuju ke tempat di mana Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sudah menunggu.

"Cantik sekali" komentar Ino begitu Sakura tiba di ruang tamu.

"Kalian juga" kata Sakura pada ketiganya. Sedikit ada rasa puas di hati Sakura melihat teman-temannya cocok mengenakan baju yang ia pilihkan. Ah tidak! Dia benar-benar tersanjung.

"Ayo pergi" ajak Tenten. Lalu mereka berpamitan pada ibu Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan" kata Satsuki yang melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang membawa putrinya dan yang lain.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"HEI!! TEME!! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YAA!" seru Naruto yang baru tiba, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah datang sejak tadi. Kemudian Naruto memberikan sebuah kado yang luarbiasa besar pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Dan bersikaplah lebih tenang sedikit, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke pada sahabatnya yang kelihatan lumayan keren malam itu dengan setelan berwarna cokelat tua. Dia sendiri mengenakan kemeja biru dan celana hitam yang membuatnya berlipat kali lebih tampan daripada biasanya.

"Mana ramennya?!" Naruto mulai menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari makanan favoritnya di tengah-tengah semua sajian yang ada.

"Memang kau kira di sini toserba?" kata Sasuke.

"Jadi tidak ada ya?!" keluh si pirang.

"Tentu saja ada bodoh! Cari saja sendiri!"

"Yaahuu!!" secepat kilat, Naruto melesat menelusuri tempat itu setelah Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ramen favorit Naruto juga disediakan di pestanya. Tak lama kemudian Tenten, Hinata dan Ino datang untuk menyalaminya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya!" kata ketiganya. Dan mereka memberikan kado mereka pada pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun itu.

"Terima kasih. Hanya bertiga saja?"

"Kami ke sini dengan Sakura, tapi ia masih di luar karena mengobrol dengan teman satu klubnya jadi kami duluan" terang Tenten.

"Nikmati pestanya" kata Sasuke. Kemudian ketiga gadis itu membaur dengan pesta tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sasuke PoV**

Aku sempat pesimis dan berpikir dia tidak akan datang. Tidak akan pernah datang! Alasanku berpikir begitu adalah karena aku ingat betul pada semua kebencian yang ia tunjukkan padaku selama ini. Jika melihat sikapnya padaku semua orang bakal dapat menyimpulkan kalau dia benci padaku. Bahkan ia berjanji datang ke pesta ini karena aku membuatnya naik pitam. Oke, itu perkecualian. Saat itu aku sengaja.

Kalau dipikir-pikir bodoh sekali aku. Mengapa aku harus mempedulikan ketidakhadiran satu orang saja bila dibandingkan semua di sini yang sudah datang untukku. Mengapa juga aku harus mengharap-harap kehadiran satu orang dengan was-was bila sudah banyak orang yang hadir demi diriku. Jawabannya mudah, karena aku menyukainya!

Ia membenciku, tapi aku justru menyukainya. Adakah hal yang lebih bodoh dari ini?

Tentu saja ada. Yaitu aku yang masih juga was-was menunggu dan semakin pesimis ketika melihat Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten hanya datang bertiga. Tanpanya!

Harusnya aku tahu dia tidak akan datang. Namun akhirnya kutanyakan juga pada mereka bertiga. Dengan kalimat yang tentu saja natural namun tepat sasaran yaitu "Kalian hanya datang bertiga?"

Terdengar basa-basi tapi toh Tenten memberi jawaban sesuai apa yang aku mau. "Kami ke sini dengan Sakura, tapi ia masih di luar karena mengobrol dengan teman satu klubnya jadi kami duluan" katanya.

Dan ternyata gadis itu memang benar-benar datang! Entah aku merasa apa saat ini. Geli juga melihatnya mengorbankan dendamnya hanya demi harga diri yang benar-benar tinggi. Kepribadiannya menarik. Penampilannya juga, terutama rambut pinknya yang berwarna seperti yang dimiliki seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahku saat ini.

_Eh?_

**End of Sasuke PoV**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hei Uchiha, selamat ulang tahun" ucap Sakura seraya memberikan sebuah kotak berisi jam tangan yang sudah terbalut rapi dalam kertas kado."Hei!" seru Sakura pada Sasuke yang terdiam sejenak sebelum ia buru-buru menerima bungkusan itu kemudian sedikit menggoncang-goncangkannya.

"Apa ini?" rujuk Sasuke pada kado yang ada pada genggamannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau benci apa jadi aku beli sekenanya saja. Kalau aku tahu hal apa yang paling kau benci pasti sudah aku belikan" jawaban yang diluar dugaan, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya lepas. Melihat tawa pemuda itu, Sakura menekuk wajahnya kemudian berpaling. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata,

"Hei" tentu saja membuat Sakura refleks menengok padanya. Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan apa yang ia ingin katakan sebelum gadis itu dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata sekalipun,

"Terima kasih" hanya itu yang pemuda itu ucapkan pada akhirnya. Singkat dan sangat umum memang. Namun ada nuansa lain yang hadir ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itu walau pada kenyataannya pemuda itu hanya berkata sambil tersenyum simpul. Nuansa asing hadir di antara mereka tepat ketika sepasang mata hitam beradu pandang pada sepasang lain yang berwarna seperti zamrud.

Entah perasaan aneh apa itu, namun yang pasti telah membuat pipi Sakura terasa panas sehingga ia buru-buru beranjak dari sana untuk mencari angin.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Dalam hingar-bingar pesta itu, tanpa sadar ekor matanya selalu menangkap siluet dari sosok yang kini sudah tidak asing lagi. Di manapun ia berada apapun yang ia lakukan, tetap saja orang itu selalu terlihat olehnya. Walaupun hanya sosok orang itu dari belakang maupun rambutnya yang terlihat dari kejauhan namun sosok itu tampak paling menonjol.

Matanya seolah terlatih untuk mengenali sosok itu. Mengenali helai-helai rambut hitamnya, mengenali simpul pada wajahnya ketika ia tersenyum, mengenali caranya menggulirkan bola mata dengan sejenak terpejam, mengenali gayanya yang cool ketika berjalan, dan mengenali semua detail yang ada pada diri orang itu. Semua diluar kuasa Sakura bahkan ia tak menyadari sosok yang menonjol itu telah mendominasi penglihatannya.

Dan anehnya ia tak lagi menjadi benci ketika sosok itu tertangkap oleh sudut matanya.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Nii-san kecelakaan?! Baik, aku pulang sekarang!" seru Hinata panik ketika ia menerima telepon di depan hall seusai pesta berlangsung. Tenten yang mendengar hal tersebut ikut panik karena orang yang dipanggil dengan _nii-san_ oleh Hinata tak lain adalah Hyuga Neji, senior yang paling ia kagumi di klub.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang baru menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Ano. Neji-niisan kecelakaan saat latihan bela diri dan sepertinya cukup parah. Aku harus pulang sekarang tapi aku tidak tahu harus pulang naik apa karena sopir kami sedang mengantar niisan ke RS"

"Boleh aku ikut, Hinata-chan? Kau bisa ikut di mobilku" kata Tenten.

"Lalu Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan?" Hinata merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Tidak usah pikirkan kami. Kami akan pulang berdua. Pergilah!" Ino mendorong punggung Hinata yang masih enggan untuk pergi.

"Salam untuk Neji-san. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjenguknya sekarang karena ini sudah malam" sambung Sakura. Kemudian Hinata dan Tenten masuk ke mobil dan melambaikan tangan mereka sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura.

"Lho? Hinata-chan kemana?! Tadi aku melihatnya di sini?!" seru Naruto yang berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Sasuke.

"Dia buru-buru pulang karena kakaknya kecelakaan saat latihan" terang Ino.

"Cih!! Padahal aku ingin mengantarnya pulang naik motor baruku!!" gumam Naruto kecewa, "Ya sudah aku pulang sendiri saja!!"

"Eh, Naruto-kun" panggil Sakura, "Rumahmu dan rumah Ino-chan kan satu arah, bisa tolong antar dia?" Sakura memohon.

"Bisa sih..! Ayo Ino!!" Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Eh, tapi Sakura!! Lalu kau pulang naik apa?!" tanya Ino.

"Sudahlah!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum Naruto menyeret Ino menuju motornya. Setelah motor Naruto tidak tampak lagi, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei" panggil Sasuke yang sedari tadi di sana. Sakura yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke agak sedikit terlonjak kaget, "A-apa?" serunya.

"Kau mau pulang sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sakura. Sasuke kemudian terdiam sejenak merenung, lalu ia berkata, "Oke. Hati-hati di jalan"

Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke, dengan alis terangkat, segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Baru sekitar lima menit lalu Sakura menyanggupi untuk kembali ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki seorang diri. Tapi kini ia sudah merasa gentar dan sedikit menyesali apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Namun apa boleh buat? Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun sekarang kecuali menguatkan hatinya untuk terus berjalan di jalanan sepi pada tengah malam dan berharap beberapa langkah lagi ia akan mencapai rumah walau pada kenyataannya rumah Sakura masih sangat jauh.

_DIIN!! DIIN!!_

"Hya!!" tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil memecah keheningan dan membuat Sakura sangat terkejut. Reflek dia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari mobil yang sedang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke menyetir mobilnya sehingga sejajar dengan Sakura, lalu ia menurunkan jendela mobilnya. Sakura hanya menatapnya dalam diam karena ia masih terkejut.

"Naiklah" kata Sasuke. Sakura memicingkan matanya, "Tidak. Terima kasih" tolaknya. Ia pun berlalu tanpa mengindahkan tawaran Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke membuat dirinya sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Kau yakin perjalanan ini seaman yang kau pikir?" kali ini ia menakut-nakuti gadis itu. Sakura berhenti sejenak kemudian berjalan lagi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lalu ia turun dari mobil dan menyeret gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan paksa, "H-hei! Apa-apan ini?!" protes Sakura namun ia tak bisa melawan.

"Kalau memang takut tidak usah ngotot"

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Masih ada beberapa belokan lagi yang harus dilalui sebelum mereka tiba di tempat tujuan ketika Sakura memanggil, "Hei" untuk memecahkan keheningan sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hn?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Minta maaf, atau apalah! Katakan sesuatu! Kau dari tadi diam saja, tidak berkata apa-apa! Cowok yang membosankan!"

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?"

"Karena kau memaksa untuk mengantarku!!"

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Sakura menelan kemarahannya lagi. Ia tak bisa berkutik karena pada kenyataannya ia tak cukup berani untuk menempuh perjalanan satu jam dengan berjalan kaki di tengah malam. Sasuke melirik sedikit pada Sakura yang sedang cemberut dan menggumam, tanpa sadar senyum kecilnya mengembang lagi.

"Sudah sampai"

"Kenapa sih kau mau repot-repot mengantarku?!"

"Keberatan?"

"Kau itu menyukaiku atau apa?!" kata Sakura asal karena lagi-lagi emosinya terpancing tapi Sasuke masih tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap lurus ke depan sedangkan Sakura masih melancarkan tatapan panas padanya. Kemudian gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan hendak membantingnya ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu berkata, "Iya". Kini gantian gadis berambut pink itu yang terdiam, tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Sudah pulang?" Keheningan diantara mereka diakhiri oleh suara Haruno Satsuki yang membukakan gerbang untuk putrinya. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya kemudian memberi salam kepada Satsuki.

"Selamat malam, tante! Saya Uchiha Sasuke" katanya sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri. Satsuki membalas _ojigi _tersebut lalu berkata, "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantar Sakura, ya"

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" kali ini Sasuke membungkuk untuk mohon diri kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah mobil Sasuke menjauh, Satsuki berkata, "Sopan sekali. Jadi itu yang bernama Uchiha? Kok tidak seperti yang kau bilang. Wah, kalau ibu jadi kau pasti ibu sudah naksir padanya!" godanya pada Sakura.

"Aaah!! Ibu!!" seru Sakura yang salah tingkah dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ternyata sudah ya?" Satsuki tertawa kecil pada dirinya. Kemudian ia juga masuk dan memastikan semua pintu telah terkunci.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:**

Ternyata udah chapter sembilan!! Gimana nih?? Sudahkah ceritaya berkembang?? Aku mentok! Ch 10 lagi dalam proses.. tunggu ya!

Oiya, walaupun banyak orang yang sudah tahu, hanya sekedar pingin nulis aja kalau _ojigi_ adalah Japanese Bowing alias membungkuk ala Jepang atau semacam itulah.

Promosi nii.. Bagi yang suka fic humor: R&R fic humor buatanku dong, mereka miskin review... hixhix!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: NarutoKishimoto Masashi.

I Think I (ost Full House) sung by Byeol. Translation taken from DramAsia.

**Chapter Ten: I Think I**

Haruno Sakura menatap lekat halaman buku yang tengah ia pegang sewaktu istirahat siang. Namun dia tidak sedang membaca buku itu dengan seksama. Ia hanya menatap ke arah halaman buku yang masih sama sejak sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tanpa mengacuhkan isinya sama sekali. Tak hanya halaman buku itu yang tak dihiraukannya, tapi juga semua yang ada disekitarnya saat ini. Fokusnya benar-benar sudah terpisah dari tempat itu. Ia tengah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Karena ia sedang tak habis pikir. Semakin ia berpikir, maka semua akan menjadi semakin rumit dan membingungkan. Dan itu semua berkat dialog terakhirnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke dua malam lalu.

Entah gejolak apa yang mendorongnya kala itu hingga ia bisa-bisanya bertanya, _"Kau ini menyukaiku atau apa?"_ pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Saat itu ia sudah cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, namun ia jauh lebih terperanjat ketika lawan bicaranya mengiyakan hal tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke menjawab "Iya" atas pertanyaan itu! Apakah Sakura salah dengar? Ataukah Sasuke yang salah menafsirkan pertanyaannya?

Keduanya bisa jadi. Karena kata _Haruno Sakura_, _Uchiha Sasuke_, dan _menyukai_ sulit sekali untuk dirangkai menjadi satu kesatuan, kecuali jika menambahkan kalimat seperti _langit runtuh_ setelahnya.

**It wasn't possible, so I believed it wasn't true  
Me loving you, these words don't even make sense**

Atau setidaknya, hingga beberapa waktu lalu Sakura pasti akan beranggapan demikian. Karena ada perubahan-perubahan kecil atas sikapnya semenjak ia bahkan tak tahu kapan. Seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini, berkata ketus pada junior centil yang bertanya padanya dimana sekiranya Sasuke sekarang karena ia tak menemukannya dari tadi.

"Itu masalahmu, apa urusannya denganku!?" kata Sakura membuat siswi yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu mendengus kesal dan memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke sendiri.

**I'm probably just jealous, I guess I'm getting lonely  
I hide my feelings before but I just can't do it anymore**

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Siapa yang kesini tadi?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang kini kembali membuka-buka majalah yang ia pegang tanpa memerhatikan apapun yang tertera disana.

"Entah! Dia mencari si menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun kan sedang rapat OSIS, jadi dia tidak masuk sedari pagi" sela Tenten.

"Huh! Aku tidak begitu peduli padanya!" seru Sakura.

"Kalian masih sering cekcok, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino.

"Akhir-akhir ini sih tidak sering, tapi aku masih sebal padanya" jawab Sakura.

**Maybe we are not suited to each other  
It would be good if we are just friends  
From one to ten, we never agree on anything**

"B-bukankah akan bagus kalau kalian bisa berteman?" kata Hinata.

"Yah, mereka kan tidak saling cocok. Sulit sekali membuat mereka berteman, Hinata-chan" timpal Tenten.

"I-iya sih.."

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar membencinya, Sakura-chan?" celetuk Ino, membuat Sakura terdiam. Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya. Walaupun ia tahu Uchiha Sasuke itu menyebalkan, tapi entah mengapa mulutnya tak bisa mengatakan dengan tegas kalau ia membenci Sasuke, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri yang kini menjadi seperti labirin tanpa ujung. Berkutat dengan permasalahan antara Sasuke, dirinya, Sasuke, dirinya, Sasuke, dirinya... _Ah, cukup!! Aku tidak mau semakin dipusingkan olehnya!!_

**  
How can we have a relationship?  
People say we won't be able to do it  
I've been surrounded by those words and I don't want to be anymore.**

Saat ini Sakura tengah berjalan di taman dekat perpustakaan. Tempat di mana dulu ia secara tak sengaja mendengar Sasuke menolak pernyataan seorang gadis secara kasar. _Sial, jadi teringat orang itu lagi!!_ Batin Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering begitu. Banyak hal-hal kecil yang secara tak sengaja membuatnya teringat pada Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. Nyaris setiap saat. Ia juga risih dengan hal itu, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Sakura-san!" panggil seorang siswa dengan alis tebal pada Sakura.

"Ada apa, Lee-san?"

"Begini... aku mau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadian denganku?"

"Maaf sekali, Lee-san. Kau memang baik, tapi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa..." jawab Sakura. Sesaat siswa bernama Lee itu tersenyum kecut, namun dengan cepat ia tertawa lagi.

"Wah, cepat sekali aku patah hati! Hahaha!" katanya, lalu ia melanjutkan "Apa ada seseorang yang sedang kau sukai?"

"Aa?!"

"Jangan-jangan Uzumaki Naruto ya? Aku sering melihatmu bersama dia" tebak Lee.

"Tidak! Naruto-kun itu teman pertamaku di sini! Jadi aku cukup akrab dengannya"

"Kalau begitu Uchiha Sasuke? Wah, kalau dia sih, aku jelas kalah!"

"Hah!! Ti-tidak!!" bantah Sakura gelagapan.

"Sudahlah, wajahmu sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Hahaha!!" ejek Lee kemudian dia beranjak dari sana, "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya" katanya.

**I didn't realize how I felt about you,**

**Why couldn't I see? It was right in front of me**

"Tunggu! Lee-san!" panggil Sakura pada orang itu setelah ia terdiam sebentar. Lee menoleh padanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ano.. itu... aku mau tanya..."

"Tidak usah sungkan! Katakan saja!" kata Lee ramah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu... kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Sakura terbata.

"Um.. pertanyaan yang sulit" Lee menautkan tangan pada dagunya, lalu ia meneruskan, "Coba tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Cuma ia yang tahu jawabannya" kata Lee sambil mengedipkan sebelah alisnya, "Sukses dengan Uchiha, ya!" kemudian ia pergi.

"Lee-san, a-aku tidak!!" Sakura lagi-lagi gelagapan tidak karuan. Tapi Lee sudah jauh di depan, tidak dapat mendengar bantahannya.

"_Coba tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Cuma ia yang tahu jawabannya"_

Sakura teringat ucapan Lee barusan kemudian larut dalam pikirannya lagi.

_..._

**That whole time you were right next to me  
Why is it now that I finally see that it is love?**

**Sakura PoV**

_Hei, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Lee-san?_

**Ya, tentu saja!**

_Apa kau sudah tahu jawabannya?_

**Gadis bodoh! Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu.**

_Kenapa?_

**Karena kau pasti akan menyangkal semua yang kukatakan.**

_Ayolah! Kau tega padaku!_

**Baik, baik! Coba jawab dulu! Apa banyak hal yang mengingatkanmu padanya?**

_Ya! Itu mengganggu sekali!_

**Bahkan ketika dia dia tidak ada?**

_Yah.._

**Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan dia?**

_Hei! Aku bukannya sengaja!_

**Apa kau merasa jantungmu berhenti ketika Sasuke bilang "Iya" malam itu?**

_Ya! Aku kira langit akan runtuh saat itu!_

**Bagaimana dengan Lee-san, kau merasakan hal yang sama?**

...

**Tidak bisa menjawab, ya? Bukankah semua sudah jelas?**

_Jelas apa?_

**I think I love you  
I think I love you that's how it seems**

**Kau menyukainya! Sama seperti yang dikatakan Lee-san!**

_Ap-apa!! Itu.._

**Mau menyangkal lagi? Kau kangen padanya saat dia tidak ada, bukan?**

_Tidak!_

**Cause I miss you  
Cause I miss you when you're not around**

**Karena itu tanpa sadar kau selalu memikirkan dia..**

_Salah!!_

**I can't do anything except think about you**

**Kau pikir semua itu apa sebabnya?**

_Karena dia menyebalkan!_

**Bukan! Itu karena dia spesial dihatimu!**

_Tapi.._

**Belajarlah menerima kenyataan. Kau jatuh cinta padanya!**

_Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya!_

**Kau jatuh cinta padanya!**

_Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya!!_

**Kau jatuh cinta padanya!!**

_Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanyaaa!!_

**Kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya!!**

_Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanyaaaaa!!_

**Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke!!**

_Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasukeeee!!_

**Ha! Kena kau!**

...

**Coba katakan sekali lagi!**

Ap-apa? Tidak mau!

**Katakan!**

_Aku.._

**Ya?**

_Suka.._

**Sasuke?**

_Aarrgh!!_

**Hahaha! Dasar pemalu! Ya sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah menyadarinya! Sampai jumpa!**

**If I look at how things are I know I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you, I didn't realize it but  
Now I need you, somehow deep in my heart it grew  
Now all I want to do is take care of you**

"Aku suka… Uchiha Sasuke…"

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN: **

Maaf! Aku tahu ini nggak bagus! Ini chapter yang sulit buatku. Aku nggak bisa menemukan penceritaan yang cocok untuk chapter ini, bahkan aku bikin sampai dua kali. Sekali lagi maaf kalau chapter ini nggak sesuai harapan ya. Aku mentok! Makasih udah baca!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Uhuayee! mulai merapalkan kalimat ga jelas Moshi-moshi minna-san!!

Oke. Udah Hiatus berapa lama nih?

Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah repot-repot read&review sampai sekarang, dan juga buat yang kemarin add fs ga jelasku. Mou ichido, domo arigatou gozaimasu. Here you go!

**Chapter eleven :****Quarrels**

"Hei, Sasuke! Aku minta maaf!" seru Uchiha Itachi sambil berlari menyusul adiknya sementara yang dipanggil terus saja tak acuh. "Sasuke!" panggil Itachi sekali lagi. Kini mereka sudah tiba di gerbang SMP, mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke menoleh juga pada saudara kandungnya itu.

"Kau tahu berapa malam aku tidak tidur untuk mengerjakannya?!" Sasuke membentak. Beberapa siswa berhenti sejenak karena suara Sasuke yang keras, tapi mereka kembali berjalan ke sekolah tidak lama kemudian. Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi masih disana. Saling berpandangan.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu" ujar Itachi kemudian, "Aku tidak sengaja, tapi.."

"Sudahlah!" potong Sasuke. Lalu ia masuk halaman sekolah meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih merasa bersalah.

Itachi membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju gerbang SMA sambil menelan rasa kecewanya. Kemudian ia melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri terdiam karena sedikit terkejut melihat pertengkaran barusan. Agaknya Itachi mengenali rupa gadis yang ia temui di pesta ulang tahun adiknya.

"Kamu… teman Sasuke, kan?" tanya Itachi, ragu. Sakura tersentak dan buru-buru menjawab, "Aa! Iya, aku teman sekelasnya!"

"Kebetulan sekali! Bisa tolong berikan ini padanya?" Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah stop map pada Sakura. Sakura melirik sedikit pada map berwarna bening itu, disana tertera _Tugas Karya Ilmiah_ untuk mata pelajaran biologi siang ini.

"Baiklah" jawab Sakura.

"Tolong sampaikan padanya kalau aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku sudah membuatkannya yang baru, walau tidak sebagus miliknya…" kata Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk, agaknya ia dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa kakak Sasuke ini membuatkan tugas untuk adiknya karena tugas milik Sasuke tidak memungkinkan untuk dikumpulkan, "Maaf, tapi ada apa dengan tugas buatan Sasuke?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku tidak sengaja menghapus file-nya" terang Itachi. Sesaat kemudian bel berbunyi, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Sakura memohon diri.

"Terima kasih, ya" kata Itachi, lalu mereka buru-buru masuk ke sekolah masing-masing.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Orang itu mana, sih?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya seraya berjalan di koridor depan UKS. Hari ini Sasuke ada rapat OSIS, ia sudah meninggalkan pelajaran sejak jam pertama. Sakura sama sekali belum melihat Sasuke hari ini kecuali saat peristiwa tadi pagi. Oleh karena itu ia tengah kebingungan untuk menyerahkan map tersebut sehingga ia membawanya kemana-mana. Siapa tahu ia bertemu pemuda itu di jalan.

_Apa aku yang kumpulkan saja, ya?_ Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ah, tidak! Tidak! Kalau aku mengumpulkan tugas ini tanpa seizin Sasuke, itu namanya tidak sopan!_

"Haa.." Sakura menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tiba didepan pintu UKS kemudian masuk. Setibanya didalam, ia mendapati orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi sedang terduduk di ranjang UKS sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Un… ano…" kata Sakura, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. Sejak ia menyadari perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu, ia jadi susah berkata-kata didepannya. Boro-boro bicara, duduk di samping Sasuke saja sudah membuat jantungnya berpacu apalagi berbicara dengannya. Untungnya Sasuke sering keluar kelas untuk persiapan bunkasai yang sebentar lagi diadakan. Tapi bagaimana dengan saat ini? Sasuke menatapnya, menunggu Sakura bicara. Dan jantungnya semakin berdegub.

"Tadi kakakmu menitipkan ini!" akhirnya Sakura berseru sekenanya dan menyodorkan map yang ia bawa pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sasuke melihat kearah map itu kemudian berkata,"Buang saja. Aku tidak butuh"

Sakura menaikkan alis. Tampaknya Sasuke masih benar-benar marah pada kakaknya. "Tapi kakakmu kan sudah menggantinya.." gadis itu coba menurunkan tensi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Dia bilang ia sangat menyesal.." bujuk Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Apa urusanmu!!" kata Sasuke kasar. Kali ini Sakura terpancing emosinya,

"Hei, apa masalahmu?!"

"Ini semua TIDAK ADA hubungannya denganmu!!"

JLEB! Kata-kata itu bagai anak panah yang menusuk hati Sakura. Matanya terasa panas dan tangannya mengepal seketika.

"Ya! Ini memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Kita memang tidak punya DAN AKU HARAP TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PUNYA HUBUNGAN APAPUN!!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia melempar map itu pada Sasuke, kemudian berbalik untuk pergi secepatnya. Namun seketika itu juga, Sasuke menarik dan menggenggam tangan kirinya kencang hingga Sakura tak bisa beranjak kemanapun.

"Hei kau mau apa!! Lepas- uph!!" Sasuke mengunci mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya. Gadis itu reflek mendorong tubuh si pemuda menjauh, kemudian PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras telah mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa menahan airmatanya, lalu ia berlari pergi.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih terkejut atas apa yang dirinya sendiri baru saja perbuat. Kakinya tiba-tiba lemas, lalu ia terduduk lagi di ranjang yang berwarna putih itu. Pikirannya yang kusut coba merangkai semua lagi dari awal.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Sejak pagi emosinya memang sudah naik. Hal itu tak lain karena Itachi semalam tak sengaja menghilangkan begitu saja kerja kerasnya selama beberapa hari ini. Itachi tidak tahu betapa ia sudah lembur berhari-hari demi sebuah karya ilmiah itu dan berharap Sasuke memaafkannya dengan karya ilmiah buatannya yang hanya dikerjakannya satu malam saja. Itu sama sekali tidak sebanding!

Dan tidak tahu ada angin apa rapat OSIS kali ini berjalan alot, tidak selancar biasanya. Ternyata dana yang harus dikeluarkan untuk event yang akan mereka selenggarakan sebentar lagi diluar perkiraan mereka. Walaupun itu kelalaian staf perencana, mau tidak mau sebagai ketua OSIS ia ikut ambil pusing juga terhadap masalah itu hingga ia merasa mentok.

Ia lalu duduk di ranjang UKS untuk menyegarkan pikirannya sejenak. Tapi belum sampai ia mampu berpikir jernih lagi, Sakura datang dan menyodorinya map pemberian Itachi. Itu membuatnya bertambah kesal. Apalagi Sakura terus-terusan membujuknya map itu, jadi tanpa sadar ia membentak Sakura. Maksudnya sih, agar gadis itu menyerah dan tidak memaksanya lebih jauh.

Tapi sepertinya ia salah mengeluarkan kalimat. Gadis itu menyalah pahami apa yang ia katakan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengiris nuraninya. Membuat ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Kemudian kejadian setelah itu terasa begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja tangan gadis itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya dan voila! Tahu-tahu ia mendapati gadis itu sudah menamparnya kemudian menangis dan berlari pergi.

Namun ia tahu benar mengapa Sakura menangis.

Dan itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Hh..!!" desah pemuda itu, "Kenapa jadi begini" ia membenamkan wajah pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"SASUKEE!!" seruan Naruto yang terdengar panik membuyarkan lamunannya.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:**

Nggak tau ah! Nggak tau ah! Nggak tau ah!! Ceritanya kok jadi ngelantur kemana-mana!! Nggak nyambung sama judulnya!!

**Wasiat**** :**

Saya dengan segenap hati tidak ikhlas mempersilahkan para pembaca untuk meninggalkan cerita ini karena author bahkan sudah tidak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi dalam fic ini dan fic ini berpotensi memiliki ending yang sama sekali tidak berkesinambungan dengan konsep awal. Oiya, tolong beritahu saya kalau fic ini harus hilang dari peredaran, ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi.

Sekedar info, jalan cerita chapter kemarin itu nggak begitu pengaruh sama chapter ini. Kenapa bisa begitu? Salahkan saja authornya yang payah. Sudah kubilang untuk meninggalkan fic ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan sekarang semua sudah terlambat bagimu, pipel. Sudah terlambaaat!!

**Chapter Twelve : Funeral**

Apabila naik bus yang menuju pinggir kota turunlah di sebuah halte bis tua berwarna merah bata dekat perempatan. Dari halte bis itu berjalanlah ke arah selatan sepanjang kurang lebih seratus meter. Kemudian ambil belokan pertama ke kanan yang ditandai dengan kotak pos orange. Kira-kira sepanjang lima puluh meter kau akan berjalan diantara taman bunga Sakura yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri jalan. Simetris. Setelah tiba diujung jalan, akan ada perumahan mungil yang asri. Jika kau melihat sebuah rumah berwarna hijau sederhana dengan taman yang rapi, maka disana jugalah kau akan menemukan orang-orang berpakaian hitam sedang berkumpul.

_Turut Berduka Cita_

_Haruno Satsuki (38)_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan, tak kusangka ia pergi lebih dulu daripada aku. Nak Sakura yang tabah ya" seorang nenek yang tinggal di sebelah rumah, berkata pada Sakura.

"..." Sakura menganggukan kepala lemah, namun masih tidak mampu berkata apapun. Ia seperti kehilangan kosa kata, daya ingat, kemampuan berpikir –segalanya, saat ia diberi tahu ibunya tiba-tiba meninggal akibat serangan jantung. Tapi ia harus tegar demi semua orang yang sudah baik padanya dan membantunya mengurus pemakaman ibunya agar mereka tidak mencemaskan dirinya.

Senja sudah turun. Hampir semua pelayat sudah meninggalkan rumah duka, hanya ada beberapa sahabatnya yang masih tinggal untuk membantu.

"Sakura-chan" panggil Ino pada gadis itu, "Ayo ikut kami membeli makan malam. Kau belum makan sejak tadi" ajaknya. Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku... masih ingin di sini..." jawab Sakura lirih, "Tapi kalian bisa pulang sekarang"

"Kami masih mau membantu..." ujar Tenten.

"Kalian sudah sangat membantu" kata Sakura.

"T-tapi Sakura-chan..." Hinata coba membujuk namun Sakura memotong, "Aku berterima kasih atas kebaikan kalian tapi kalian juga perlu istirahat. Jadi pulanglah"

Ketiga gadis itu akhirnya menurut. Sakura selalu saja bisa membujuk mereka. Sebagai tanda duka, ketiga gadis itu bergiliran memeluk sahabatnya. Disusul Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Naruto yang masih ada disana untuk memberikan ketiga gadis tadi tumpangan pulang.

"Sakura-san, aku ikut bela sungkawa" kata Kiba.

"Aku juga" Shikamaru menimpali.

"Sakura-chan... ganbatte ne!!" Naruto menyemangati gadis itu.

"Dasar Naruto! Kata-katamu tidak tepat tahu!" seru Kiba.

"Eh, tapi kan Sakura-chan sedang berduka jadi aku mentransfer semangatku padanya agar dia bisa ceria lagi!!" sanggah Naruto.

"Kau memang kebanyakan semangat!" cela Kiba.

"Kiba kau..!!" Shikamaru membekap mulut Naruto, "Ya ampun, kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan. Gomena, Sakura-san. Di saat begini mereka malah.."

"Tidak apa-apa kok" Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua ayo pulang" Shikamaru menyeret kedua orang berambut jabrik itu. Sedikitnya Sakura terhibur dengan pertengkaran kecil barusan.

"K-kami pamit dulu" kata Hinata. Sakura mengangguk, lalu Hinata, Ino dan Tenten menyusul ketiga pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan semua kembali sunyi setelah kepergian mereka. Sakura kembali memandangi foto ibunya dalam hening. Ia ingin sekali menangis tapi ia tidak bisa. Airmatanya sama sekali tidak keluar.

"Hei.." tegur seseorang yang suaranya familiar. Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara itu dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku..." pemuda itu coba mengatakan sesuatu tapi semua kata seolah lenyap. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa untuk gadis itu. Di satu sisi ia sangat ingin menghibur Sakura tapi di sisi lain ia masih merasa bersalah dan belum sempat minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Sebuah insiden kecil di UKS.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi..." akhirnya hanya hal itu yang berhasil terucap olehnya. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh untuk pergi, namun gerakannya terhenti. Gadis itu mencengkeram lengan bajunya. Sesaat Sasuke terkesiap tapi ia segera mengerti melihat bahu Sakura yang bergetar.

Pemuda itu menepuk bahunya, "Menangislah..." katanya. Namun gadis berambut merah muda menggeleng.

"Perasaanmu akan lebih baik" bujuk pemilik rambut hitam. Sakura mendongak, lalu mata zamrud miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang onyx lainnya. Mereka berpandangan dalam hening selama beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua perasaannya.

"HUUUAAA...AAA.." Ia menerjang Sasuke lalu menangis dalam dekapannya. Sementara itu Sasuke yang juga ikut merasakan pedih bermaksud membiarkan Sakura menggunakan dadanya untuk menangis sepuasnya.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak" ujar seorang anggota klan Uchiha yang bernama Sasuke, namun yang diajak bicara tidak mengindahkannya dan terus makan dengan lahap.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Baru setengah jam yang lalu Sakura menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil tapi saat ini sudah menghabiskan dua porsi ramen ukuran jumbo.

Atau mungkin menangis memang memerlukan banyak energi? Entahlah. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat ia masih benar-benar kecil, jadi ia lupa bagaimana rasanya.

"Aku sudah selesai" kata Sakura dengan suaranya yang masih serak. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mereka pergi setelah membayar makanan mereka.

Warung ramen itu tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Sakura jadi mereka berangkat jalan kaki. Dan Sasuke harus kembali ke rumah Sakura untuk mengantar gadis itu serta mengambil mobilnya yang masih di sana.

Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke. Hatinya sudah lebih ringan berkat pemuda itu.

"Sakura..." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika mereka melewati taman. Sakura menoleh terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya? Tapi ia lalu mendapati Sasuke yang terdiam untuk mengamati deretan pohon Sakura yang sedang tidak berbunga.

"Oh, Sakura yang asli... kupikir memanggilku" ujar Sakura.

"Pohonnya sangat tua dan besar" gumam Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, ini kan pinggiran kota" jawab Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Pohonnya lebih tegar dan kuat daripada yang di kota. Jadi mereka bisa bertahan sampai sekarang" terang gadis itu.

"Mirip seseorang" kata Sasuke, membuat pipi Sakura merona. Gadis itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Haruno..." Sakura menoleh lagi. Kali ini ia yakin panggilan itu ditujukan untuknya. Ditatapnya mata Sasuke yang memandang lurus ke matanya.

"Un" Sasuke kelihatannya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi akhirnya yang terucap hanya, "Nani mo. Bukan hal penting kok!"

Sakura mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan lagi. Sasuke yang tertinggal cukup jauh akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk menyusulnya.

_Bodoh! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu!!_ Kata pemuda itu dalam hati.

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah Sakura, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang. Seorang wanita berpakaian hitam berdiri di depan pintu rumah berwarna hijau itu. Wanita itu berambut sebahu dan walau tidak mengenakan riasan wajah namun tetap terlihat cantik. Dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Haruno Satsuki.

"Sakura!" panggil wanita itu.

"Yuri ba-san!!" Sakura berlari ke arahnya. Lalu mereka menangis sambil berpelukan. Dari sini Sasuke sudah bisa menerka apa yang terjadi dan memilih diam menyaksikan kedua orang itu menangis. Puas menangis, sang bibi melepaskan pelukannya dan ganti memegang kedua pipi Sakura, "Maaf bibi tidak bisa segera kemari tadi" ujarnya.

Sakura mengangguk paham,"Aku maklum. Yuri ba-san kan tinggal di luar negeri" katanya dengan suara yang tambah serak.

"Dengar Sakura..." wanita itu berkata lagi, "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk hidup sendiri. Bibi harap kau mau tinggal bersama bibi. Mau, ya?" lanjutnya.

Sakura membelalakkan mata. Ia terkejut atas tawaran tiba-tiba dari bibinya. Ia sama sekali lupa soal urusan ia akan tinggal dimana dan bersama siapa setelah hari ini. Di belakangnya juga berdiri seorang pemuda yang ikut tercengang mendengar tawaran itu.

"Ap-apa..?!" Sakura berseru. Sementara Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa, seolah baru dihantam oleh sebuah meteor yang luar biasa besar.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:**

**Inner: Jangan lihat review (kemungkinan isinya flame) Jangan lihat review. Jangan liat revieeeew!! **_**KLIK!**_** Ah, sial!**

Well, ini chapter yang rumit. Susah sekali menggambarkan perasaan sasusaku dan merangkainya jadi satu chapter. POVnya lompat-lompat. Lalu panggilan para cowok juga jadi Sakura-san dan Sasuke manggilnya Haruno. Aku tahu itu salah!! Tapi maaf sekali, semua sudah terlanjur. Setelah ini mungkin aku bakal melakukan harakanan (nggak punya nyali buat _harakiri_)

Adakah yang masih berminat menekan tombol Go di bawah ini? Kalau nggak ada aku maklum.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Baru kali ini aku bikin fic sampai nggak bisa tidur. Sebenernya chapter 11 dan 12 nggak terlalu ngelantur, soalnya plot ini udah kupikirkan dari awal. Tapi penceritaannya kurang maksimal jadinya sangat membingungkan. Akan kuperjelas di chapter ini deh semoga saja. Yah jadi mesti nambah satu chapter lagi, deh..

**Chapter Thirteen: Roller Coaster**

**Manshion Uchiha**

Helai-helai rambut hitamnya melekat pada tengkuknya. Bagian rambut yang biasanya selalu naik ke atas dan sulit diatur kini lurus karena basah. Seluruh tubuhnya dingin seperti habis diguyur air dari kutub utara. Namun sayang, pikirannya tidak sedingin tubuhnya. Masih serumit benang kusut.

"_Sial!"_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Diacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena otaknya sedang tidak mau berkompromi untuk berpikir padahal ada banyak pertanyaan yang sangat ia butuhkan jawabannya.

"_Ha.."_ betapa capeknya kalau semua hal harus dipikirkan. Seperti semua hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Masalah di OSIS, insiden di UKS, dan belum lagi masalah dengan guru karena ia tak mengumpulkan tugas terakhir. Sebagai ketua OSIS itu kesalahan yang lumayan besar.

Oh iya, Sasuke bahkan belum sempat minta maaf pada Sakura namun gadis itu sudah harus pindah sekolah dalam waktu dekat ini. Keluar negeri pula.

Pernyataan cinta? _Haha._ Sepertinya itu masih jauh dari jangkauannya. Atau tidak akan mungkin dan tidak akan pernah terjadi?Yah, itulah kerisauan terbesarnya saat ini. Menyukai seseorang ternyata sangat rumit dan membuat seseorang tidak bisa rileks seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kapan, dan bagaimana. Dan lagi ia masih pemula dalam urusan seperti ini.

Padahal dulu ia suka mencemooh Itachi waktu kakaknya itu sedang dipusingkan dengan kisah cintanya. Sepertinya kapan-kapan ia harus minta maaf pada Itachi. Tapi kapan-kapan saja, tidak saat ini.

_BRUK!_

Sasuke melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang hingga menimbulkan bunyi sedikit berdebam. Ia meraba-raba meja belajar yang ada di samping ranjangnya untuk mengambil kertas sembarang lalu menyobek-nyobeknya agar perasaannya lebih baik. Memang kekanakan sih, tapi itu kan manusiawi!

Pemuda itu lantas melihat ke arah kertas lumayan tebal yang ia ambil. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kartu pos bergambar taman ria. Entah mengapa, keinginan untuk merusak kertas itu lenyap. Ia jadi memperhatikan setiap detil gambar di kartu pos itu. Dan ada satu gambar permainan khas taman ria yang menarik perhatiannya**. **

_**Roller coaster**__._

Mungkin itulah pendeskripsian paling sederhana untuk menggambarkan hubungannya dengan seorang Haruno Sakura selama ini.

Seperti roller coaster yang melaju kencang, hubungannya dengan Sakura juga mengalami perkembangan yang cepat. Hanya dalam tiga bulan gadis itu sudah menjadi seseorang yang spesial baginya.

Seperti lintasan roller coaster, hubungannya juga naik turun. Sesaat bertengkar, lalu baik lagi, lalu bertengkar lagi, seperti itu terus. Namun perasaannya juga jadi beragam seperti saat menaiki roller coaster. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat bila ada gadis itu. Terkadang ia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, dan ingin berteriak seperti orang gila bila ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Namun anehnya, ia menyukai semua yang ia alami hingga tidak bisa tidur.

Sayangnya sensasi roller coaster berlangsung tidak lama. Perjalanan roller coaster memang relatif lebih singkat. Jika kau menutup mata saat menaikinya, tahu-tahu permainan sudah selesai.

"Huam.." Sasuke agaknya tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuk. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan membuat otaknya lelah. Belum pertanyaan sebelumnya terjawab, pertanyaan lain sudah muncul menunggu giliran. Dan pertanyaan terakhir yang sempat muncul dalam benaknya adalah _apakah hubungannya dengan Sakura sama singkatnya seperti permainan roller coaster itu?_

"Aku… tidak mau…" gumamnya. Lalu pandangannya terasa berat dan fokusnya sudah tidak lagi disana. Matanya kemudian terpejam dan ia tertidur sambil menggenggam kartu pos itu.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:**

Sudahkah itu menjelaskan semuanya? Kalau masih belum, maaf sebesar-besarnya. I did my best actually. Pertanyaan kali ini adalah 'apakah author payah bernama cattleya.queen tidak becus menulis dalam genre romance?' Bila iya, konfirmasi dengan mengetik tombol Go di bawah ini agar author tahu apakah fic ini perlu ditarik dari peredaran atau tidak.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Last Day**

"Kau yakin tidak akan tinggal, sayang?" tanya seorang wanita cantik pada keponakannya yang tengah sibuk mengepak barang. Sakura lalu memalingkan pandangan kepada bibi yang wajahnya bagai pinang di belah dua dengan ibunda tercintanya, "Jangan memaksa dirimu. Kalau kau tidak ingin pergi, putriku bisa menemanimu untuk tinggal" lanjutnya.

"Apa Yuri ba-san tidak berkenan menampungku?" gadis itu bertanya dengan gelisah. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih. "Jangan salah sangka, sayang. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan kau tinggal bersamaku. Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan" ujarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ditatapnya mata bibinya lalu ia berkata "Tinggal dengan bibi, cuma itu yang aku mau"

"Baiklah kalau kau memutuskan demikian" jawab sang bibi. Kemudian wanita itu bangkit dan mengambil tasnya, "Sekarang bibi mau mengurus kepindahanmu. Oh ya, apa kau jadi berangkat sekolah hari ini?" tanyanya sementara Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu bibi pergi dulu ya"

"Hati-hati di jalan" kata Sakura, kemudian pandangannya berubah nanar seiring dengan pintu yang tertutup.

**-**

**Kau pengecut!**

_Ah, kau lagi._

**Kali ini apa, he? Melarikan diri lagi?**

_Diam kau! Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan_.

**Aku juga tahu semua yang kau lakukan**.

_Kalau begitu harusnya kau mengerti!_

**Mengerti apa? Mengerti kalau kau sedang membuat Yuri ba-san menjadi pengganti Kaa-san?**

_Memang kenapa dengan hal itu? Ada yang salah?_

**Karena itulah kubilang kau ini pengecut!**

_Aku tidak peduli._

**Sampai kapan kau mau keras kepala seperti ini?**

_Entahlah, mungkin selamanya._

**Kalau begini terus kau akan kehilangan hal berharga lainnya!**

_Apa lagi yang kumiliki?! Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi._

**Gadis bodoh! Aaah! Sudahlah! Pada saatnya nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri**.

_Hei, tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Hei!_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Gadis itu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang sangat tinggi dan megah. Dari gerbang itu terlihat tatanan taman yang estetis dan selalu menimbulkan kekaguman berapa kalipun orang melihatnya. Membuatnya teringat akan perasaannya ketika pertama kali menjejakkan langkahnya di sana. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin.

Seolah diajak oleh hembusan angin, kakinya pun melangkah masuk untuk mengenang semuanya sekali lagi. Setidaknya ia ingin mengingat detail dari sekolah itu sebelum ia meninggalkannya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang Hokage, tempat dimana ia dulu mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi bagian dari sekolah itu. Ia menatap ruang yang tertutup itu lekat-lekat. Terlintas di benaknya percakapan dengan kepala sekolah yang terjadi kemarin.

**--**

"_Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk pindah?" tanya sang Hokage Konoha gakuen yang bernama Namikaze Minato pada seorang siswi yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya._

"_Benar" Sakura menjawab dengan lemah seakan tidak merelakan kata tersebut terucap._

"_Oh, begitu. Aku sangat menyayangkan Konoha gakuen harus kehilangan aset sepertimu. Kenapa harus terburu-buru seperti ini?" Hokage berambut pirang, berkata pada Sakura yang tertunduk. Pertanyaan yang diajukan sang kepala sekolah agaknya menggoyahkan keputusannya untuk pindah._

"_Saya tidak punya wali disini. Saya…"_

"_Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Baiklah, surat kepindahanmu bisa diambil setelah Bunkasai besok" potong Minato. Ia tahu dan cukup mengerti tentang kondisi muridnya itu saat ini tanpa perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar._

"_Terima kasih hokage-sama. Saya mohon diri dulu" Sakura keluar dari ruangan setelah Minato mengangguk._

_Ia menutup pintu ruangan tapi tidak langsung melepaskan kenop pintu melainkan bersandar sejenak. Lalu ia mendesah, "Besok…"_

**--**

Besok, yang mana itu berarti hari ini. Tidak bisakah waktu berjalan mundur untuk mengembalikan semua?_ Sial!_ Rasanya airmatanya akan keluar lagi. Dengan segera ia mengusap kedua matanya yang sudah basah. Kemudian ia cepat-cepat pergi ke gedung B dimana Bunkasai sedang berlangsung untuk berpamitan pada semua temannya.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

"Payah" Sasuke mengatai dirinya sendiri dalam hening ruang OSIS tempatnya berada. Pikirannya yang kacau akhir-akhir ini membuat ketua panitia mengambil alih semua komando untuk acara hari ini. Dengan kata lain ia dibebas tugaskan sementara, padahal pengurus yang lain sedang sibuk menyelenggarakan Bunkasai. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah karena menjadi ketua OSIS yang tidak berguna.

Sasuke menatap ke arah kalender yang ditandai dengan warna merah. Tanda itu menunjukkan tanggal Bunkasai diadakan. _Tunggu dulu! Bukankah ini harinya?_ Katanya dalam hati. Kemudian entah angin apa yang merasukinya, ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan beranjak dari sana dengan tergesa-gesa. "Apa saja yang sudah kulakukan, sih!" gumamnya. Lau dengan ia setengah berlari, mencari satu-satunya gadis dalam benaknya saat ini.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura memandang sekolah itu sekali lagi, bermaksud menjejalkan tempat itu ke dalam memorinya. Kali ini ia melihat semua dari atap jadi nyaris seluruh sekolah terlihat. Keramaian Bunkasai yang belum usai walau hari sudah petang, serta cahaya bulan membuat pemandangan tempat itu berlipat kali lebih indah dari biasanya. Ia bersyukur datang ke tempat itu sebelum ia pergi. Kalau tidak, kapan lagi ia dapat menikmati pemandangan seindah itu?

_Brak!_

Tiba-tiba, pintu yang menuju ke atap dibuka oleh seseorang. Sedikit terkejut, Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Kemudian seorang pemuda yang muncul dari sana membuat keterkejutannya berlipat ganda.

Uchiha Sasuke datang dengan langkah lambat-lambat. Rambutnya yang hitam sudah berantakan tak karuan, begitu pula baju seragamnya. Kemudian ia menyibakkan poninya kebelakang agar keningnya yang penat sedikit merasakan angin. Lalu ekor matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang juga berada di tempat itu. Seketika matanya membelalak melihat orang

Saat ini mereka berdua sama-sama kaget akan keberadaan masing-masing dalam hening.

"Ah…"

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:**

Ck ck ck! Ternyata ada juga yang menganggap fic ini bagus. Aku sampai nggak percaya waktu lihat reviewnya. Aku jadi kepikiran **apa benar fic ini aku yang bikin?** Atau sebenarnya ada alien iseng yang mengambil alih badanku untuk nimbrung jadi author di !? Hm, masih jadi misteri…

Maaf atas Hiatus yang keterlaluan. Udah lebih sebulan yah, kalo nggak salah. Oh ya, apa chapter ini tambah membingungkan? Soalnya banyak adegan yang di skip gitu. Author memang payah!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi.**

Maaf soal kehiatusan fic ini ya, teman-teman. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen: Fireworks**

Semenjak mentari belum tinggi benar, kesibukan hari itu telah dimulai dengan segala keriuhan. Namun disertai wajah penuh antusiasme dari para panitia Bunkasai. Ketika mentari sudah merajai hari, wajah sumringah tak hanya ditunjukkan oleh sekelompok kecil panitia maupun siswa-siswi. Pengunjung umum berduyun-duyun datang ke sana untuk menikmati acara tersebut.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung utama yang merupakan pusat kegiatan, terlihat warna-warni dekorasi mulai dari spanduk, umbul-umbul, origami bertumpuk dan hiasan lainnya yang membuat jalan itu menjadi semarak. Tidak lupa juga pohon tanabata lengkap dengan kertas permohonan yang digantung.

Di hall, para pengunjung akan disambut oleh para siswa berkimono yang akan memberikan buku panduan mengenai acara tersebut. Masuk ke gedung utama, para pengunjung akan langsung bisa menikmati segala sesuatu yang disiapkan para siswa di kelas mereka masing-masing. Maid café, rumah hantu, studio foto, stan cosplay, galeri, seni tradisional, stand ramalan dan sebagainya disuguhkan dengan konsep yang unik sehingga pengunjung tidak akan merasa bosan seharian menjelajah.

Beranjak malam kegiatan pun dialihkan ke lapangan. Kali ini tak ada pengunjung umum yang ikut serta karena kegiatan hanya ditujukan untuk siswa-siswi Konoha gakuen. _Bon Odori_. Acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para murid laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka menari berpasang-pasangan mengelilingi api unggun yang sangat besar.

Lalu pada puncak acara, akan ada festival kembang api untuk menyempurnakan hari yang spesial itu.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Api itu menyala dengan megah di tengah lapangan yang beratapkan langit malam. Terpaan angin membuat bunga-bunga api memercik di udara. Membesarkan nyala api sehingga kobarannya terlihat seperti lidah merah yang menjilat-jilat langit bertabur bintang. Mengelilingi api tersebut, para murid berpasang-pasang berdiri. Bersiap untuk tarian.

Dua insan berada jauh di ketinggian dari lapangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri berhadapan di atap sebuah gedung. Mata hitam dan zamrud mereka saling bertautan. Tak ada kata-kata terucap dari bibir mereka, hanya ada kesunyian di antara mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sangat kontras dengan keriuhan yang ada di lapangan.

Sirine berbunyi, tanda acara menari itu akan segera dimulai. Para murid bertambah riuh menanti dengan tidak sabar musik diputar.

Entah api apa yang memercik di hatinya, pemuda berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba menawarkan tangannya pada sang gadis. Matanya membuat tatapan mengundang –sebuah ajakan dansa. Sang gadis lantas meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan pemuda itu. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, menyambut ajakan tersebut.

Musik diputar. Sorak sorai. _Mulai menari_…

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Api masih menyala dengan gagah. Musik belum berhenti begitu juga tarian mereka. Seharusnya sih begitu, hanya saja…

"Aku…" mereka berkata bersamaan. Seketika tarian mereka berhenti lalu berganti menjadi tawa kecil atas ketidak sengajaan itu.

"Kau duluan," kata Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak. _Ladies first_." tolaknya.

"Yeah…" Sakura menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, "Aku pergi besok." Lanjutnya ringan. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik hanya dengan kehadiran pemuda itu di sini.

"Aku tahu. Namikaze-sama bilang padaku tempo hari." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Ah, tidak. Itu…" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan topik tapi Sakura terus menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Oh baiklah. Aku mau minta maaf soal –uhm. Kau tahu," ia mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan dengan "…UKS…" katanya sedikit canggung.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau sudah melakukannya dulu." jawab Sakura setelah sedikit terkikik. "Jadi, bukan itu kan yang mau kau katakan?"

"Oke. Bagaimana dengan pohon Sakura itu –pohonmu. Kau akan meninggalkannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura lalu melemparkan pandangan pada kerumunan orang yang masih melakukan dansa itu. Kemudian ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan semuanya.

"Aku malu pada pohon itu." ungkap Sakura membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian Sakura menceritakan bahwa alasan ia ikut bibi adalah karena bibi Yuri mirip dengan ibunya. Karena ia belum sepenuhnya rela kehilangan sosok ibu yang sangat ia sayangi. Karena ia ingin membuat dirinya melupakan ibu secara perlahan agar ia tidak terlalu sakit. Cara pengecut memang, "Karena itulah aku malu pada pohon Sakura itu. Ia jauh lebih tegar dan tetap bertahan walau lingkungan sekitarnya telah jauh berubah."

"Jadi, apa kau akan kembali?"

"Nanti kalau aku sudah lebih kuat, mungkin."

"Begitukah?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya pada pemuda itu lalu mengangkat bahu, "Yaa…"

_.. ='"*!!Dhuar!!*"' =.. .. =`"*!!Dhuar!!`"=;.._

Seketika perhatian mereka langsung teralih pada suara ledakan itu. Cahaya berekor dengan suara melengking, melejit ke angkasa kemudian meledak menjadi kepingan warna-warni dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Kembang api.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam untuk menikmati festival kembang api itu. Namun tak berselang lama Sakura berkata "Sudah terlalu larut, aku harus pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak! Dan kau juga tidak boleh datang ke bandara besok!" tolak gadis itu dengan tegas, membuat Sasuke kembali mengerutkan dahi. "Sebagai gantinya jaga pohon itu untukku." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Aku akan pastikan pohon itu baik-baik saja. Sampai kau datang." jawabnya dalam kalimat yang lebih terdengar seperti, _kembalilah. Aku menunggumu_.

Sekali lagi mata hitam itu saling berpandangan dengan yang berwarna hijau zamrud.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!" seru sang gadis. Kemudian ia menuju ke tangga untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sang pemuda menatap ke angkasa yang masih dihiasi dengan warna-warni kembang api seraya bergumam, "Ya… Sampai jumpa."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Uchiha Manshion**

Pemuda itu menggeliat kecil di ranjang. Kesadarannya, walau belum sepenuhnya benar, telah kembali ke alam nyata. Matanya mengerjap perlahan sebelum benar-benar terbuka. Kemudian ia mengucek-ngucek mata dan menguap sekali. Berjalan ke arah jendela lantas membukanya.

Angin menerpa wajah tampan itu, membuat ia menyibakkan rambut depan yang sudah lumayan panjang membuatnya kembali mengingat sebuah tempat bernama salon. Ia lalu menatap ke langit biru dan sedikit berawan. Tak berapa lama melintas sebuah pesawat terbang yang menyisakan gumpalan lintasan awan. Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang melihat benda mungil yang ada di tengah angkasa pagi itu.

-

-

-

-

-

-

'_Sampai jumpa' berarti kita akan bertemu lagi bukan?_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:**

Lagi-lagi pendek. Dan OOC luar biasa. Author keterlaluan! Nggak papa lah, yang penting apdet dulu biar nggak dihakimi massa. Mind to review?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: masih sama seperti chapter-chapter seelumnya. Kishimoto-sensei.

**Chapter sixteen: Welcome Home**

Angin berhembus kencang. Bukan. Tepatnya ialah yang memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Udara yang terbelah karena lajunya menimbulkan bunyi berdesis, bahkan terdengar jelas bahkan walau dari balik helm sport hitam yang ia kenakan. Saking cepat laju kendaraan beroda dua itu, nyaris ia melewati batas kecepatan maksimum.

Nyaris. Yang berarti polisi belum bisa menangkapnya atas pelanggaran apapun. Ia tahu benar sejauh mana ia dapat bermain-main dengan kecepatan. Pemuda itu terlampau jenius untuk melanggar satu-dua bahkan sepuluh peraturan lalu lintas sekalipun. Menjadi pemegang peringkat tiga besar saat kelulusan SMA bukanlah untuk sesuatu yang tak berarti. Walau bukan yang terbaik, karena secara mengejutkan sahabatnya yang terlihat ogah-ogahan justru menempati posisi tersebut, namun tetap saja peringkatnya itu adalah suatu prestasi.

Kemudian ia menyusuri jalanan dengan lincah seolah anggota tubuh berkendara dengan sendirinya. Di mana harus berbelok, memasukkan gigi atau menurunkan kecepatan sudah secara otomatis ia lakukan. Jalan, tikungan, kotak pos, pepohonan semua diingatnya secara detail saking sering ia pergi ke tempat itu. Hingga akhirnya motor besar berwarna hitam itu berhenti di sebuah tempat yang familiar di ingatan pemuda tersebut.

Dia lantas melepas helm lalu mencepit benda itu di pinggang. Angin menerpa dan membuat beberapa helai rambut hitamnya sedikit berkibar. Kemudian pemuda bermata onyx tersebut menatap sesuatu yang tengah berada di hadapannya. Sebuah pohon Sakura tua berdiri kokoh di antara pepohonan rindang. Mereka masih sama seperti dulu, tak berubah sedikit pun. Sama seperti perasaan pemuda itu kepada si pemilik pohon yang juga belum berubah walau beberapa waktu telah berlalu.

-

-

-

-

_Hari ini kau juga baik-baik saja, kan?_

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Seorang gadis berlari-lari kecil di antara pepohonan bersemi. Ia berlari ke arah tiga orang pemuda yang berada tak jauh darinya. Rambut indigo panjang melambai-lambai mengikuti alur angin yang berhembus. Beberapa helai kelopak bunga menari seiring langkahnya. Pipinya merona karena ia tengah terburu-buru. Di belakangnya ada dua orang gadis berambut pirang dan cokelat yang juga tengah berlari kecil namun mereka ketinggalan langkah dibandingkan yang satu ini.

"N-naruto-kun! Kiba-kun! Shikamaru-kun!" panggilnya pada ketiga pemuda itu. Mereka menghentikan langkah dan menoleh pada gadis cantik tersebut.

"Iya, Hinata-chan?" balas Naruto.

"A-apa kalian sudah bilang pada Sasuke-kun soal_ itu_?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, hehehe!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino yang baru bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ini hukuman buat dia!" seru Naruto.

"Hukuman?" Tenten ganti bertanya, seraya mengernyitkan alis.

"Dulu dia main rahasia-rahasiaan, sekarang gantian kita yang memainkannya." jawab Kiba dengan wajah jahil.

"Begitulah," timpal Shikamaru.

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian?" Tenten bertanya.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto berseru agar Shikamaru menjelaskan pada ketiga gadis itu rencana yang mereka susun –tepatnya yang Shikamaru susun untuk mengerjai Sasuke.

"Hai, hai. Begini…." Shikamaru pun menerangkan secara lengkap rencananya yang tak bercela itu, membuat wajah para gadis menjadi sumringah.

"Wah, sepertinya seru! _Girls_, kita akan ikutan bukan?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja!" Tenten berseru sementara Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Benar kalian mau membantu?" kata Kiba.

"Yah. Kami baru akhir-akhir ini tahu soal masalah _itu_, padahal sudah lewat empat tahun. Makanya aku gatal ingin mengerjai mereka!" terang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang.

"Haah, dasar wanita. Yang beginian saja semangatnya minta ampun!" ujar Shikamaru malas sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Shikamaru, kau ini seperti kakek-kakek tua bangka saja!" sindir Ino.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang atau keburu keduluan mereka." Tenten memberi aba-aba. Mereka pun memulai rencana asyik itu.

**Airport**

"Sakura-chan!!" Ino melambai pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang baru keluar dari bandara. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh lalu segera berlari ke arah Ino dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Inoo!! Aku senang sekali bisa kembali," ujar Sakura kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga senang bisa ketemu lagi denganmu!" jawab Ino, "Barangmu sudah semua?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Sakura setelah menghitung koper yang ia bawa.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Ino menyambar lengan Sakura dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya melambai kepada taxi. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di kursi berlakang.

"Pak, alamat ini!" kata Ino pada supir taxi tersebut seraya memberikan sebuah memo kecil berisi alamat sebuah tempat. Supir taxi mengangguk paham lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja!" ujar Ino seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

**o****xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Ayolah Sasuke," pinta seorang gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata pada Sasuke Uchiha saat mereka keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia sudah merajuk sekitar setengah jam padanya namun Sasuke masih bersikeras tidak mau menuruti permintaan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Jangan hari ini." tolaknya tegas.

"Pleaseee..." gadis centil itu menyatukan telapak tangan dan memohon pada pemuda yang berwajah dingin itu. "Kau tahu, ini sangat penting buatku." Kata gadis itu lagi. Melihat sikap sungguh-sungguh gadis itu akhirnya Sasuke menyerah.

Pemuda itu lantas mendengus, "Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, oke?"

"Yaay!!" seru gadis itu, kemudian ia menyambar lengan Sasuke.

"Sebentar," Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menelepon seseorang. "Hei ini aku. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Entahlah, _bye_." Tanpa banyak bicara seperti biasa, ia langsung mematikan ponselnya dan berkata pada gadis yang bersamanya, "Ayo Karin."

**oxo****xoxoxoxoxo**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah yang tak tergambarkan megahnya. Dia memandangi gerbang itu sejenak karena rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba membuncah. Dari gerbang yang besar itu terlihat juga tatanan taman yang estetis dan halaman sekolah yang masih sama indah, sebelum menuju ke gedung sekolah yang tak kalah mengagumkannya dengan muka yang sama sekali belum berubah. Seketika berkelebat semua memori yang tersimpan rapi mengenai waktu-waktu yang sungguh berarti bagi gadis itu. Warna-warni indah telah menghias kisah hidupnya semua bermula dari tempat itu.

Konoha yang paling ingin ia kunjungi untuk pertama kalinya. Ino yang tengah asyik dengan ponselnya begitu mereka berhenti di depan gerbang beberapa menit lalu untuk mengetik pesan-entah-untuk-siapa, kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan kencang. "Hei, jangan bengong di situ! Ayo!" diseretnya Sakura menuju ke bagian dalam tempat itu. Mereka melewati hall, koridor kemudian tiba di depan kelas mereka yang dulu.

"Oke Sakura, kau siap?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya. Yang ditanya mengangguk lemah, setengah penasaran setengahnya lagi ragu-ragu. Ino memegang kenop pintu kemudian memutarnya. Ia lantas memberikan aba-aba pada Sakura dan membukanya pada hitungan ketiga.

"Welcome back, Sakura!!" seru Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang berada di dalam kelas begitu pintu terbuka.

Awalnya Sakura tersentak karena teriakan mereka, namun dengan segera ia mengenali dekorasi yang tidak biasa pada ruangan itu. Di sana ada kue besar dan spanduk bertuliskan 'okaerinasai' dengan hiasan bunga ceri. "I-ini..." ujarnya terbata.

"Pesta selamat datang untukmu," sahut Ino yang tengah tersenyum puas. Melihat kejutan manis yang dipersiapkan mereka, kemudian Sakura berlari dan merangsek mereka semua.

"Tadaima..." katanya dalam suasana penuh haru. Mereka bersorak dan tertawa riang, kemudian kegembiraan setelah lama tak bertemu mengalir dengan lancar di antara mereka. Hitung-hitung ini menjadi reuni yang jarang-jarang bisa dilakukan. Satu, dua, tiga... tujuh orang yang bersahabat itu saling melepas rindu karena salah seorang di antara mereka telah pergi jauh dan baru kembali setelah sekian lama. –Tunggu! _Tujuh orang?_

Ino sekali lagi menghitung jumlah orang yang ada di ruangan itu namun tetap saja hitungannya berhenti di angka tujuh. Kemudian ditariknya lengan pemuda jabrik berambut pirang dan mengajaknya sedikit menjauh dari teman-teman yang lain. "Mana Sasuke?" bisiknya pada Naruto.

"Itu dia masalahnya..." jawab Naruto setengah berbisik,"Dia ada urusan mendadak." Lanjutnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mana ada cerita tanpa tokoh utama?!" seru Ino.

"Ssst..." Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk persis di depan bibirnya ketika berdesis, sementara tangan yang satunya membekap mulut Ino.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka akibat seruan Ino barusan. Naruto dan Ino yang tersentak langsung menggeleng kencang.

"Tidak kok!!" bantah mereka berbarengan. Sementara Sakura mengangkat bahunya sambil keheranan dan berpaling lagi pada yang lainnya untuk meneruskan obrolan mereka.

"Batal deh, kejutan nomer dua kita." keluh Ino kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Nanti akan kutendang si-teme itu kalau ketemu!" ujar Naruto menyumpah.

"Pikirkan itu nanti! Sekarang bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?" bisik Ino lagi. Alis Naruto langsung berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Ia memutar keras otaknya namun tidak juga mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"No idea." Ujar Naruto pasrah. Kemudian mereka menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sebuah buket bunga diikat pita berwarna merah berada di genggaman tangan gadis cantik itu. Dijejakinya rerumputan yang berwarna serupa dengan sepasang bola mata zamrud yang ia miliki. Ia menahan rambutnya dari angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang, kemudian membersihkan kepalanya dari kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan. Musim semi pertamanya setelah ia kembali ke Konoha terasa sangat menyegarkan. Ia merasa damai karena rasa kehilangan yang ia derita setelah kepergian_nya_ saat ini sudah jauh berkurang. Dan kini ia bisa berdiri dengan tegar di depan_nya_.

_Rest In Peace_

_Haruno Satsuki_

"Aku pulang, ibu…" gumamnya. Ia menengadahkan tangan sambil melantunkan doa di sebelah nisan ibunya. Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa telah merengut banyak hal berharga bagi gadis itu. Mulanya ia sama sekali menyalahkan takdir atas segala sesuatunya namun saat ini ia sudah mulai dengan ikhlas menerima bahwa perpisahan mungkin adalah sebuah lembaran baru dalam kisah hidupnya.

Setelah selesai berdoa Sakura membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel pada nisan. Ia lantas berdiri untuk meninggalkan tempat itu kemudian berjalan menyusur pemakaman sambil menatap langit biru yang dilintasi awan tipis. Ia melihat dua ekor kupu-kupu warna kuning menari. Kemudian salah satunya hinggap di kepala gadis itu, membuatnya terkikik kecil. Hampir saja ia menabrak seseorang karena sama sekali tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Hampir saja ia menabrak seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat sangat familiar. Gadis dan pemuda itu saling menatap wajah mereka satu sama lain dalam hening. Otak Sakura langsung berputar untuk mencerna segala sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menjejali otaknya secara bertubi-tubi. Ia kemudian menguraikan satu-persatu apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya saat ini.

-

-

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

-

Bersama seorang gadis berkacamata yang menggandeng lengannya.

-

-

-

-

-

_Eh?_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN:**

Wahaha… lama tak berjumpa!! *dibantai pembaca* Maafkan Catt yang sudah lari dari tanggung jawab selama berabad-abad. Tadinya ini mau dijadikan chapter terakhir, tapi ceritanya malah membengkak. Semoga bisa tamat chapter depan. Fufufu.

Ripiw pliiiis?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto

**Chapter Seventeen : Her flashback**

**oxoxoxoxo**

Agenda pagi ini adalah bersih-bersih.

Di ufuk timur matahari terlihat belum sepenuhnya bulat, namun gadis itu sudah memulai kegiatannya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling sibuk sejak kepulangannya ke Konoha karena seluruh penjuru rumah adalah obyek yang harus dibersihkan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian melingkarkan selembar sapu tangan untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Lantas disapukannya kemoceng pada dinding kamar yang debunya kira-kira sudah setebal sebuah kamus aksara kanji. Debu yang menempel langsung beterbangan secara random di udara, jelas terlihat saat diterpa sorot mentari yang menerobos melalui jendela.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ia terbatuk kecil.

Walau sudah bermasker, selembar tipis sapu tangan yang ia pakai tampaknya tak sebanding dengan jutaan partikel debu yang melayang mengitarinya. Tak mengherankan, mengingat rumah itu sudah ia tinggalkan untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Rumah itu benar-benar menyerupai rumah hantu sekarang. Beberapa hari ini ia sampai bermalam di penginapan karena status rumah itu yang tidak layak huni. Apa boleh buat, semenjak ia pindah keluar negeri rumah itupun otomatis terabaikan. Hanya sesekali ia kunjungi saat liburan akhir semester saat ia SMA. Beruntung ia selalu membereskan rumah setiap kali ia di sana, jadi saat ini yang bermasalah hanya debu dan barang-barang yang agak berjamur.

Dan sedikit berbelanja untuk membeli beberapa perabot. Tapi itu bisa dilakukan besok.

Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan barang yang masih bisa diselamatkan untuk dijemur di bawah sinar matahari. Setelah itu dilanjutkannya dengan mengepel dan mengelap seluruh penjuru rumah. Tak hanya itu, ia lantas mencuci semua tirai dan seprai. Ia pun menuangkan sabun pencuci ke dalam ember.

Lengah dengan kesibukannya, memori gadis itu pun seketika melayang kembali pada apa yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Kemarin.

Hari yang sangat tenang dan damai.

Sama seperti tempat lainnya di Konoha, pemakaman itu sangat indah dan terawat.

Namun jalan di tempat itu tidak berpaving tetapi ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang lembut menggelitik mata kaki. Perpotongan jalan sangat jelas, sehingga makam-makam berjejer dengan rapi. Setiap dua hingga tiga kompleks makam ada sebuah pohon, biasanya Sakura, yang ditumbuhkan untuk mengayomi pembaringan terakhir itu. Satu kompleks makam biasanya digunakan untuk satu keluarga. Berupa sebidang tanah berukuran dua hingga empat meter persegi, dibatasi oleh sekat rendah dari batu bata yang membentuk leter U. Di kompleks itu terdapat sebuah nisan yang tinggi dan indah, bertuliskan nama orang-orang yang sudah berada dalam tidur abadi mereka.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu baru saja meletakkan buket bunga dan melantunkan doa di depan nisan yang bertuliskan marganya, untuk ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Selesai berdoa, ia bangkit dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak mau berlama-lama di sana untuk mencegah tangisnya pecah karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak sedih lebih lama dari itu.

Sepanjang jalan kembali, ia bertemu sepasang kupu-kupu berwarna kuning yang cantik. Salah satu hinggap di kepalanya, mungkin karena warna rambut gadis itu yang serupa warna bunga. Gadis itu terkikik sembari menyaksikan kupu-kupu itu kembali terbang beriringan dengan pasangannya.

Seketika melintas di benaknya satu hal yang tidak ia sadari selama ini, bahwa banyak hal di dunia ini yang sepertinya diciptakan sepasang. Mungkin karena semua yang ada sepasang itu lebih memiliki harmoni seperti pada filosofi _Yin _dan _Yang_. Contoh lainnya adalah kanan dan kiri, siang dan malam. Pria dan wanita pun diciptakan sepasang...

...seperti yang ada dihadapan Sakura saat itu.

Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tengah bergandengan tangan –tidak, tepatnya seorang gadis berkacamata yang bergelayut pada lengan si pemuda, berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

Tak bisa dielakkan, memberi sedikit sengatan listrik pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Si pemuda tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menerjemahkan pemandangan ini menjadi kode-kode yang dimengerti oleh otaknya. Tampaknya begitu pula keadaan si pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi turut membatu dengan mata yang terbelalak, sehingga mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam.

Banyak hal campur aduk dalam pikiran gadis itu. Ia berusaha mengatasi kebisuan namun belum bisa mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

"...hai." Akhirnya hanya ini saja yang bisa dilontarkan gadis itu. Suasana hening kembali namun tidak satupun dari mereka beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kenalanmu, Sasuke?" si gadis berkacamata akhirnya buka suara, berusaha memecahkan atmosfer aneh disekelilingnya. Mencoba membawa mereka menggunakan bahasa yang bisa ia mengerti. Percakapan yang normal.

Sakura, entah mengapa dengan dilontarkan pertanyaan itu justru menatap pemuda itu semakin lekat. Seolah ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat besar jika berkedip walau sepersekian detik saja.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedikit terhenyak karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, membuat kesadarannya yang kacau kembali menemukan satu titik fokus. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajah pada gadis yang bertanya padanya sedikit, namun tanpa ia sadari tatapannya masih tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"hn..." gumam pemuda itu lirih.

_Klik!_

Suara imajiner terdengar menggema dalam diri gadis berambut merah muda itu. Jika sistem dalam tubuhnya diibaratkan tombol-tombol yang mengatur setiap reaksi, mungkin ada salah satu tombol yang tak sengaja teraktifkan. Entah yang mana, yang pasti tombol itu bukan tombol yang bagus.

"Um... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..." kata Sakura yang langsung melesat meninggalkan keduanya.

Gadis itu berjalan secepat yang ia mampu sehingga tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di luar gerbang. Namun saat ia hendak memanggil taksi, seseorang menarik lengan kirinya dari belakang. Sakura kontan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang terengah sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu kuat. Kali ini pemuda itu hanya seorang diri.

"Kenapa kau lari?" pemuda itu bertanya, membuat alis Sakura mengerut.

"Aku tidak lari. Kenapa aku harus lari?" tanya gadis itu balik, sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bilang sudah kembali," kata Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?" Sakura mengangkat bahunya enteng.

"Seharusnya kau bilang." Pemuda itu berkata lagi.

"Masa aku harus lapor pada setiap kenalanku kalau aku mau pulang ke tempatku sendiri?" sahut Sakura ringan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mengabaikan Sasuke yang tengah serius menatapnya.

"Hei, apa masalahmu?!" seru pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan suara yang meninggi.

Gadis itu menatap balik si pemuda dengan wajah kesal, kemudian menimpali dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, "Masalahku? Justru kau yang punya masalah!"

"Lalu mengapa kau marah?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Aaah! Hentikan pertanyaan kenapa-kenapa mu itu! Kalau kau tidak ada hal lain untuk dikatakan, aku mau pulang!" seru gadis itu. Ia lantas mengacungkan tangannya tinggi ke arah taksi yang tengah melintas.

Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura untuk membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya, "Kuantar kau."

"Tidak mau!" gadis itu menolak. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam taksi yang berhenti di hadapannya dan meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Seiring berakhirnya memori tentang kejadian kemarin, gadis itu pun kembali memeroleh fokusnya pada kegiatan mencuci yang sedang ia lakukan. "Aaa~" seru Sakura yang terkejut mendapati embernya sudah terisi oleh gunungan sabun pencuci. Setelah itu ia melongok ke dalam bungkus sabun yang ada di tangannya, "Yah, habis!" gumamnya lagi. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak melamun.

_Aduh, aku ini kenapa sih!_

**oxoxoxoxo**

**

* * *

**

**AN: -**(Kali ini tidak ada karena author keburu dikeroyok pembaca karena sudah lari dari tanggung jawab selama jutaan tahun) Well, kayaknya memang nggak bisa tamat di chapter ini yaa. Saya jadi nggak pede nerusin. Lalalaiii~ (lari dengan tidak bertanggung jawab; LAGI)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi.

**Chapter Eighteen : His flashback**

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sekali lagi mari putar kembali waktu, tepatnya ke beberapa jam sebelum semua permasalahan itu bermula. Kala itu waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Di daerah khatulistiwa, ini merupakan saat sengatan matahari sedang mencapai klimaksnya. Bertahta di permadani biru dengan sinar yang tak hanya terik tapi juga menyilaukan.

Burung-burung tidak satu pun terlihat melintasi angkasa. Mereka lebih memilih menyembunyikan diri di balik payung dedaunan, bersama para serangga yang mengerik dengan kencang. Jalanan yang macet di kota-kota metropolitan pun semakin tidak karuan. Penuh bebunyian bising dari klakson kendaraan orang-orang yang sangat gerah, baik yang disebabkan kemacetan maupun cuaca panas.

Namun itu seakan menjadi pemandangan dari dimensi berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan tempat itu. Ya. Konoha kini tengah menjalani musim semi. Musim di mana angin semilir nyaris berhembus setiap saat, menyapu daratan yang seluruhnya bernuansa merah muda. Cuaca pun tidak terlalu terik, membuat para penduduk tidak menemui gangguan berarti dalam menjalankan kegiatan mereka.

Untung? Tidak juga. Yang ada justru kesibukan beberapa dari mereka menjadi berlipat ganda dari sebelumnya.

Terutama bagi para pustakawan Universitas Konoha. Di hari libur seperti ini, mereka bahkan tidak bisa berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Menerima buku, mencatat dalam daftar peminjaman, meneliti kerusakan, mengembalikan pada tempatnya, mengingatkan pengunjung agar tidak ribut –begitulah pola tersebut terus berulang sejak perpustakaan dibuka beberapa jam sebelum ini.

Memang sangat menjemukan. Untungnya tidak lebih menyebalkan daripada tugas para mahasiswa, di mana Uchiha Sasuke juga merupakan satu di antaranya, yang menjadi pengunjung perpustakaan pada hari itu.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam meletakkan tumpukan buku di meja baca perpustakaan, kemudian duduk sambil sesekali menggerutu kesal. Mengantri lebih dari setengah jam hanya untuk mencatatkan buku saja sudah terdengar cukup buruk baginya. Sialnya, ia malah masih dibuat menunggu dengan komputer yang mendadak rusak saat gilirannya tiba.

Sebuah kebetulan yang konyol sekali. Padahal ia tidak suka menunggu. Tugasnya tak bisa menunggu. Seratus adalah jumlah halaman makalah yang harus ia kumpulkan minggu depan dan ia sama sekali tak boleh membuang waktu.

Pemuda itu lantas mendengus, ingin tahu apakah hari itu segalanya bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Hai!" sapa seseorang pada pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke memalingkan pandangan dari buku kepada orang yang barusan menegur dirinya.

Ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Gadis yang ia kenal dengan nama Karin, seorang rekannya semasa ia menjabat sebagai pengurus OSIS di SMA. "Hn." Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menanggapi singkat seperti biasa. Tak perlu waktu lama pemuda itu kembali pada kesibukannya semula.

Gadis berambut merah itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan telunjuk, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk persis di hadapan Sasuke. Ia merendahkan kepala supaya sejajar dengan pandangan pemuda itu, lalu berkata. "Temani aku ke suatu tempat, ya?" pintanya.

Sasuke, dengan tatapan yang masih sepenuhnya tertuju pada buku, lantas menyahut. "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Suatu tempat..." jawab gadis itu sedikit merajuk.

"Jangan bertele-tele," pemuda itu menjawab dengan datar sambil terus membaca dan mencatat.

"Kau tidak akan rugi apapun, kok–" gadis itu berkata lagi, "Ya mungkin rugi sih, tapi hanya sedikit." Ia lalu mendeskripsikan jumlah sedikit yang disebutnya melalui telunjuk dan ibu jari yang membentuk huruf O tidak penuh.

"Kau tidak lihat aku banyak tugas?"sambar pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa menunggu." Sahut Karin lagi. Ia lantas mendekapkan tangan di atas meja sambil menarik ujung bibir ke atas, berusaha membuat raut yang meyakinkan Sasuke kalau ia benar-benar bersedia menunggu.

Mulanya pemuda itu membiarkannya saja. Sembilan belas tahun ia habiskan sebagai seseorang yang pendiam, jadi tak mungkin ia terganggu hanya karena keheningan ini. Ia cukup yakin kalau gadis itu nantinya akan menyerah sendiri karena bosan.

Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya pada mulanya. Faktanya, tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu dan gadis itu tetap menunggu. Ia memang bosan –terlihat dari caranya bersenandung sambil memainkan sejumput rambut, namun gadis itu tetap menunggu. Dan ia terus menatap Sasuke yang menekuni bukunya tanpa sekali pun berpaling, sehingga mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke jadi gerah juga.

Pemuda itu lantas kembali melirik Karin. Dilihatnya gadis itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan segera mengibarkan bendera putih. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Maaf tapi hari ini aku sudah ada janji," ujarnya. Ia lantas beranjak menuju pintu perpustakaan, meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

Namun, seolah tak kenal menyerah, gadis itu kemudian berlari menyusul si pemuda. "Tunggu Sasuke, kau tahu hari apa ini?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Minggu." sahut pemuda itu seraya mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Bukaan!" seru Karin.

"Lalu?" timpal Sasuke.

"Maksudku ini kan hari peringatan dia!" terang gadis itu.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Sebelah alisnya tanpa ia sadari telah tertarik ke atas. "Benarkah? Masa sudah selama itu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, kan? Sampai sekarang aku juga masih sering berilusi mendengar kegaduhannya, Si Suigetsu itu." Gadis itu berkata. "Ayolah Sasuke," bujuknya lagi.

"Tidak. Jangan hari ini." Sasuke masih menolak.

"Pleaseee..." bujuk Karin seraya menyatukan telapak tangan, "Kau tahu, ini sangat penting buatku." Lanjutnya sedemikian rupa, sehingga membuat pemuda itu pada akhirnya luluh juga.

Sambil mendengus, Sasuke lantas menyahut. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, oke?"

"Yaay!" seru gadis itu, kemudian ia menyambar lengan pemuda itu.

"Sebentar," Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menelepon sahabatnya. "Hei, ini aku. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Entahlah, _bye_." Ia kemudian berpaling pada gadis itu, "Ayo Karin."

Mereka pun menuju tempat yang sedari tadi ingin dituju Karin.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Tempat itu adalah sebuah padang hijau yang paling indah di Konoha. Merupakan tempat yang luas dan damai, sangat sesuai untuk tidur abadi raga-raga yang telah ditinggal jiwanya pergi. Pemuda dan gadis itu berhenti melangkah saat mencapai nisan yang mereka kenal. Sebuah nisan milik teman yang telah mendahului mereka berbaring jauh di bawah tanah sana.

Karin merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai puncak nisan, kemudian bergumam. "Hei, bodoh! Kau beruntung sekali tahu, bisa dikunjungi oleh kami hari ini. Ayo bilang terima kasih sama Sasuke!" katanya pada makam yang terus membisu itu.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu gadis yang tengah mengenang kekasihnya itu. Pasti ada satu dua hal yang ingin diingat kembali olehnya di tengah kesunyian ini. Setelah beberapa saat tidak mengatakan apapun, gadis itu pun akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Kita tidak tahu kapan akan kehilangan. Dan dia sudah pergi..." ujarnya pada Sasuke lirih, sebagian ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Karin. "Kau mau kembali sekarang?" tanyanya. Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian bangkit seraya menyeka air yang mulai membasahi matanya. Ia menggandeng lengan Sasuke untuk menopang tubuh dan kepalanya yang mulai pening.

Sasuke menerawang ke arah langit biru yang terasa sangat jauh, seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun belum sampai sepuluh langkah, ia sudah berhenti berjalan. Tepatnya ketika ujung mata pemuda itu menangkap siluet seseorang yang kebetulan berada pada jalur lintasnya. Seketika mata hitamnya membulat. Ia merasa sangat mengenali sosok itu –sosok dengan warna merah muda yang membuat rindu.

"..."

Angin berhembus melalui gendang telinga pemuda itu, menghantarkan rangsang yang kemudian diterjemahkan sebagai bebunyian. Sepertinya Karin sedang mengatakan sesuatu padanya, namun pemuda itu kesulitan untuk menyimak karena otaknya mendadak macet. Yang bisa ia tangkap hanya bagian saat gadis itu mengucapkan, "...Sasuke?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, spontan pemuda itu memberi respon. "...hn." gumamnya.

Hening kembali menyapa sebelum si gadis berambut merah muda akhirnya menyudahi dengan gumaman, "...aku pergi dulu." Setelah itu ia pun melesat dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung. Tak berapa lama siluetnya pun menjauh.

"Ah!" Karin yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, menepuk tangannya dan berseru. "Aku ingat sekarang! Rambut merah muda itu –dia gadis yang di foto itu kan?" ia bertanya pada Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu mengangguk lemah.

"Aduh, bagaimana kau ini! Kenapa tidak dikejar? Dia bisa salah paham tahu!" Karin berseru lagi dengan heboh. "Jangan membuang waktu untuk berputar-putar sepertiku, Sasuke." lanjutnya.

Sasuke pun memalingkan wajah ke arah Karin. Menatap gadis itu dalam diam, sementara otak cerdasnya –yang sempat tidak berfungsi– memikirkan kebenaran perkataan barusan. Ia lantas menyeringai tipis pada Karin, lalu berlari menyusul gadis satunya yang sudah menghilang di depan sana.

"Dasar, didorong dulu baru bergerak!" gerutu Karin dengan cengiran kecil di bibirnya. Ia lantas mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menelepon seseorang. "Juugo? Ya, ini Karin. Kau bisa tolong jemput aku?"

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Sasuke berlari menyusul si gadis bermata hijau. Dengan langkahnya yang panjang, tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk bisa mencapai gadis itu. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan mungil milik Haruno Sakura supaya tubuh gadis itu berbalik ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau lari?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak lari. Kenapa aku harus lari?" ia menyahut.

Memang benar, tidak ada alasan bagi gadis itu untuk lari. Hanya saja, entah bagaimana sepintas Sasuke merasa demikian. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah jika kau telah sangat lama menunggu sesuatu –atau dalam hal ini seseorang, dan ia muncul di tempat paling tidak terduga secara tiba-tiba, maka tidak bisa dihindari untuk berpikir mungkin ini hanya mimpi.

"Kau tidak bilang sudah kembali," kata pemuda itu.

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Seharusnya kau bilang." ujar Sasuke sambil menatap gadis itu lekat.

"Masa aku harus lapor pada setiap kenalanku kalau aku mau pulang ke tempatku sendiri?" Sakura menyahut ringan tanpa mengacuhkan keseriusan Sasuke.

"Hei, apa masalahmu?" pemuda itu tanpa sadar setengah berseru.

Sakura kemudian menimpali dengan suara yang lebih melengking, "Masalahku? Justru kau yang punya masalah!"

"Lalu mengapa kau marah?" sahut pemuda itu.

"Aaah! Hentikan pertanyaan kenapa-kenapa mu itu! Kalau kau tidak ada hal lain untuk dikatakan, aku mau pulang!" seru Sakura lagi. Gadis itu lantas memanggil taksi melalui lambaian tangannya.

Pemuda itu memalingkan tubuh Sakura supaya kembali menatapnya, "Kuantar kau." ia menawarkan.

"Tidak mau!" tolak gadis itu, kemudian ia pergi dengan taksi yang dipanggilnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja di tengah ketidakmengertiannya akan sikap gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

Ternyata _Kami-sama_ benar-benar membuat segalanya lebih buruk bagi pemuda itu.

.

still TBC

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**curhat gaje (aka AN): **Catt berusaha keras supaya nggak melakukan chara-bashing terhadap Karin, eh malah akhirnya OOC total. Karin yang di sini kayak anak orang aja *emang bukan?* Dan kasihan sekali Suigetsu, nongol-nongol udah mati. *dibantai* Catt cukup suka SuiKarin lho! –alesannya sih biar karin ga ngeganggu sasu mulu–Tapi kenapa Karin ngotot minta ditemeni Sasuke ya? Haha, jangan tanya plis. Anggep aja Karin lagi nyari tebengan gratis. *dibantai ronde dua* Juugo pun cuma numpang nama doang. *dibantai ronde tiga*

**.**

_Terima kasih telah membaca chapter ancur-ancuran ini._


End file.
